Challenge
by fullflipgurl
Summary: He, Shikamaru desires normality. But that's too hard considering he met her, & her name is Temari. Challenging each other with utter nonsense & then ending up in akward & humorous situation was just only half of their lives together. Are they meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

Heya everyone,fans of Shikamaru and Temari ^_^. Welcome to this story. AU cuz i suck in their own universe ish. Right right? lol

When you hit a certain age in life you start to be aware of things like if what you're doing now helps you later on. Especially when you're a woman that's in your twenties. The hardest thing is finding a man that would love you and stick with you through even when you get wrinkles. When are you ever going to find a man that won't look at another woman but you?

Temari frowned as she finished her morning jog. Her name was Temari Sabaku. They are known for loads of things. Being the most haughty and destructive,cold family. She doesn't mind them always being labeled that for the most thing it was true. What family wouldn't be destructive when they are known to be the family that makes money by making weaponry? Who would want to mess with them.

Temari looked up at the sky and squinted her eyes. She sighed,_Another year gone by._

She has been feeling a bit off lately. Those stupid magazines people are picking on her more than usual. Saying that she is definitely odd for not even having a romantic relationship with any guy. She would gladly tell them why and she had,various of times. They just chose to ignore her,which irked the hell out of her. And then they go on saying has she gained weight? What the hell is wrong with people these days? They don't seem to have a life that they would neat pick on her. Geez. They even criticized her for her taste in clothes. What's wrong with purple and bright colors?

--

Shikamaru Nara,famous for writing the book "How to make any woman fall in love with you",he had seriously went on writing this book as a joke. But Jiraiya,a more famous writer than he,had loved it and published it around the world. Many guys had thanked him saying that they've become more confident in themselves.

He wrote something about look like you have it and then you got it,simple. It was kind of amusing for him. How hard is it to get a woman? It's not that hard,right? Women are everywhere. Women love guys that are sweet and kind. Women love a man that would take time to listen to them. Women love a guy that would just hold them and treasure them. How hard is it to make them fall in love with you?

He stared at his apple laptop screen as he was on another writing project. Though he wasn't sure what he should write about. "This is so troublesome." He made enough money to supply him through his entire life. He's not that materialistic.

"Eh,Shikamaru. Blank yet?" It was Chouji and Naruto. Very old time friends since kindergarden.

Naruto threw a magazine towards him and he caught it. The title caught his eyes.

"You know how they are. Saddistic." Shikamaru said. It's not the first time they talked about him and his non existance love life.

"Well it looks bad and stupid 'cause you're the one who wrote how to make any woman fall in love with you." Chouji said. They were sitting down around him staring at him expectantly. Expecting what?

"You guys know I just wrote that book out of boredom. How hard is it to make a woman fall in love with you?" He asked shaking his head.

Naruto laughed. "Well,how about you try it out yourself so the next time you decide to write a book about love,you would actually know what you're talking about." Naruto suggested.

"I have no time for that" Shikamaru replied immediately.

"No time for romance? Every guy needs romance especially a guy that writes about need it! It's fuel." Naruto said his eyes glinting. Shikamaru shook his head at him.

"I don't need love as a fuel,I just need food." Chouji told Naruto.

"Shut up,Chouji. You and Ino are always together. Ain't no energy with your love?"

"Okay" Shikamaru said. "Moving on. Any ideas what I should write about?"

"Yeah,when is Nara ever going to find his perfect match."Chouji said as they got up.

"I'm telling you man. You're not getting any younger. Least you could do is date someone preferably female." Naruto said.

"We're only twenty one."

--

Temari went into a book store and found the book she was looking for.

"How to make any woman fall in love with you." She read out loud. They must be kidding.

She read the author's name "The Genius" she almost wanted to laugh. What kind of egomaniac is this guy? People actually buy these stuff..no offense but that's kind of weird. To rely on a paper how to make a girl fall in love with you. These things should come through to you with experience. They make dating sound like a game and rules apply now huh? Yeah. She picked up the book and read a page.

What women love to see in a man

1.A sense of humor

She stopped reading,_No shit,who wouldn't want a guy like that? Hello anyone can name attributes they would love to see in a man. But what I want to know does this man exist?_

"Full of crap" she said and put the book down. She doesn't understand what possesed Gaara to ask her to buy the book for him. Does he need to know how to court someone? Well why didn't he ask her? Then again it would be akward since Gaara barely shows emotion and stuff like that. On the other hand he can't ask Kankurou for help to properly court a girl. Kankurou knows how to make women fall in hate with you but not love.

"Is it now?" A male voice said next to him. She turned to face him.

"Rude much?" She snapped. She hates it when someone just feels okay just to talk to her.

"Eh" He looked taken back and then regained his composure immediately. "My bad. I didn't know you prefer to talk to yourself." He said.

She frowned. "I much rather talk to myself than an idiot like you." She replied.

"You prefer crazy over idiots? Now who's the idiot..." He said tilting his head to the side slightly. She felt aggravated. She picked up the book and hit him with it.

"Huh! Now I know what's the use for this book. I think I might just buy it so I could continously hit you with it and people can't say shit." She said.

Shikamaru felt his head,looking for a bump. Woman got some mighty power strength going on.

"It's called assault." He said backing away from her.

"Whatever. I could use this book to kill you." She said staring at the book with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Shikamaru gulped.

"Hey,c'mon I hadn't done anything wrong to you. All I was just doing was..." What was he doing?

"Uh huh,making light conversation like the stupid book says. Doesn't work. What do you do? Does the book help you out with that?" She asked.

"Ah,no. But how the heck would the author know that a simple 'Is it now' would lead to someone's life being threatened?"

"Welcome to the real world. Things don't go by the book."

"And you're probably some psycho killer."

"and you have no love life." She smiled,a very sweet smile that didn't match her personality. _Gyah,is this what I get for trying what I wrote out? How many guys had I led to their doom? This woman is anything but sweet,_he thought.

"What makes you think I have none?"

"What would make me think you even have a girlfriend?"

"Wait,is there such thing as clues that girls find out if a guy is taken or not?"

"Ah,yeah. If you're hot,you're taken. If not you're either gay or a player." She replied.

She raised an eyebrow and Shikamaru could tell from the way she smiles what her thoughts were.

"I'm not gay."

"I wasn't assuming that. You're not hot." She replied and then she walked off.

Shikamaru was puzzled. First impression is the thing you need to get a high score in. What score did he get? Zero. Wow. What possesed him to write that stupid book.

"Not as easy as one two step huh,Shikamaru?" His editor,Ino approached him.

"I never wanted the book published."

"Right. And you won't get yourself a girlfriend 'cause it is too troublesome. Same old story."

"Did...what I wrote,does it suck? It's no help at all?"

"It be helpful if the author at least had experience on it." Ino slapped Shikamaru's back.

He did have experience on it....

--

Just before Temari left the bookstore,she had turned once more and saw the guy with a blond woman. He wasn't gay. He was taken. Damn. Oh well,she already screwed up her chances on having any decent conversation with him. This is why her brothers said she needed a teacher just to teach her how to talk politely with others instead of biting their heads off. He didn't do anything wrong except try a conversation. Whatever.

She shrugged off the thought of being mean and continued on,she already got Gaara's stupid book.

She got home soon. An empty house. Or should she say a mansion full of workers?

"Gaara,Kankurou?" She called.

"They're in the living room upstairs,." The butler said and she nodded and went upstairs.

She frowned at them. Her family would never be considered normal. You have Kankurou that loves to paint his face and create puppets,the artist. You have Gaara,the boss of a Sabaku Company that makes weaponry and yet he promotes peace. He even gotten a tattoo on his forehead that translate to love. You have her,well zero social skills and she goes everywhere talking to people making deals by Gaara's orders. She was curious how they succeed in this.

Gaara was reading a book and Kankurou had his paint layed out and tools and was currently making a new puppet. So much for the living room,they're surrounded by every game system and yet they do...something not involving technology.

"I liked the old days better. It was much gruesome." Gaara said as he looked up from his book and kind of looked like he was smiling at Temari. "You have the book?"

Temari handed him the book and sat down on the coach,turning on the t.v.,she crossed her legs.

"What do you need the book for?"

"Research"

"You graduated college already."

"Right,this book could be use for the opposite too. Like what men look for in a woman." Gaara said.

"What are you trying to say? I court a guy?"

"Heh,well Nii-chan,before you court the guy he be a dead man." Kankurou said taking a break from his puppet work. Temari smacked his head.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Gaara said grimly. He was actually afraid for the guy who would try to court his sister. They wouldn't be right because then they have no self preservation.

Temari eyes widened when a woman with black hair came into the living room,wearing just her underwear.

"Damn it,Kankurou didn't I tell you you can't do your fun here?" Temari glared at her brother.

"Eh...Yeah. She's not mine." Kankurou said and pointed at Gaara.

Her mouth opened. "Oh..Oh...I had no idea."

"Good Morning" The woman said.

"Ah" Gaara stood up looking a bit flustered. "Where are your clothes?" He asked.

"I don't know. I was drunk last night I think...yeah...I did threw them away somewhere."

"Oh!" Kankurou exclaimed. "The black dress lying around the stairs"

Gaara walked out of the room with the girl.

Temari nudged Kankurou. "did you know he was involve with anyone?"

"No,I think they're just friends." Kankurou said.

"How do you know?"

"Cause that's what he said earlier."

"So you knew there was another female in the house?"

"Well you lived here,you're female. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Just well,I never knew Gaara was close to anyone beside us."

"That's his office secretary. I think her name is,Dannah. I say they're very close,they do work together." Temari rolled her eyes.

"He's going to use the book to court her? They already look close to me."

"He read some of the book,it kinda worked."

"How the heck do you know more than me!?"

---

Shikamaru opened up his fridge while Ino was behind him with Chouji. It was horrible. His editor hooking up with his best friend. Can't lie. Now his editor labeled him as a lazy ass.

"I wrote loads of stuff already." He said pointing at the papers he'd given.

"That's the thing. We're getting our ass kicked because people know you don't have a girlfriend.

"I had girlfriends."

Ino raised laughed. "You actually consider them as girlfriends? They used you."

Shikamaru didn't say anything. "Got it." He said "I should write a book,My perfect Match."

"What do you think?" He asked.

"You don't have a perfect match,Shikamaru. After your last girlfriend I believe you swore of ever courting a girl." Ino said her hands resting on her waist looking sassy."You swinging for my team now?"

"Hell No" Shikamaru took out a milk cartoon out and poured milk in the glass."You want?"

"You have alcohol?"

"No,not a drinker."

His phone started ringing. He took it out from his pocket and frowned,he doesn't know this number.

"Do you know this number?" He showed it to Ino who shooked her head and then went "Oh!"

"Yeah! Sabaku Company number."

"Why would the weapon people call me? I have never bought a weapon...okay maybe a couple."

"Answer it"

He did,"Hello...? Huh...well,ahhh...I guess I could do that. Sure." He hanged up.

--

Shikamaru was wearing his best out fit his lazy ass could do,which was a black polo and jeans and black leather shoes. His hair was not tied this time. He felt kind of uneasy being here. There were weapons everywhere. He should have expected it even in their very own house.

Coming down from the stairs running was a guy with brown hair carrying what appeared to be wooden puppet and behind him was a girl chasing him,blond and..._That couldn't be the book hitter chick!?_

The guy saw him and stopped and then hid behind him. The girl was carrying a katana and then they locked eyes. "You!" She pointed the katana at him.

"Ah..hi?" He said uneasily.

"What are you doing in my house?" She asked. She swung the sword and it would have splitted him into half seeing how much force and agility was in that swing. But Shikamaru had stepped aside,faster than she had swung.

"Damn,I missed." She said. Shikamaru was kind of shocked and kind of choking.

"....You were trying to kill me...?"

"No,I'm trying to kill my brother. Now Kankurou hold still so we can get this done and over with!"

"Are you nuts!? Hell to the No!"

Shikamaru blinked. To think the reason why he had approached her in the book store was because she had looked angelic and kind. Was he possesed?

"Ah.." He coughed trying to get her attention and not all murderous.

"You look familiar" Temari said.

"I'm the guy you hit with the book 'How to make any woman fall in love with you' remember?"

Her eyes widened and then frowned and then tilted her head and then shrugged.

"You're not dead yet?" She asked.

"I'm here right now."

"You'll be dead soon." The guy behind him,who was apparently Kankurou said. "She's crazy."

"I'm insured." He answered boredly but secretly hoping he won't be a dead man.

"Heh,smart ass." The guy went around him and examined him. "You,her boyfriend?"

"Ew No" Temari said acting like she was gagging or maybe she really was.

"No" Blink. Blink. _Don't even know why I thought she'd be the right one to court._

"Please stop harrassing my guest." Gaara spoke in monotone as he descended downstairs.

"You must be him."

"Yeah,I'm him. Alright." Shikamaru shrugged. Gaara shooked his hand.

"Thank you for coming ."

"I'm not sure why I'm here though." He said.

"As a writer of the book 'How to make any woman fall in love with you',it's only right to assume you know how to make woman fall in love with you...." Gaara said.

"Ahhhh..."

"What? He wrote that book?"

"Man,you don't need them to love ya. Just get the fun going." Kankurou said.

"Could you make my sister fall in love with you?"

"What?" Temari and Shikamaru said in unison.

"Why would you want him to do that?" Temari asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" Shikamaru asked.

They turned toward each other and glared.

"No? Then,how about some other woman."

"Look,making a woman fall in love with you because you just feel like it is not right." Shikamaru started. "And it doesn't make sense why you would want me to do that."

Temari gave him a point for that answer. His one point less of an idiot.

"Example"

"For?"

"Collecting Data"

"Continue"

"erm.. bookkindahelpsbutineedanexample." Gaara said it so fast and he was blushing and mummbling.

"Oh" Shikamaru didn't caught a word he said.

--Later On--

Temari threw a pepsi at Shikamaru as he was quietly sitting down staring up the ceiling that had angels painted. He caught it.

Again,Temari was suprised. He had avoided her attack and now caught the pepsi perfecty that when he popped it open it didn't bubble up.

"You're a dead man." Temari said as she sat opposite from him.

"How so?" _What's up with this family and the word dead. ahhh,i feel like I can't breathe._

"You don't even know how to make a woman fall in love with you." She said.

"Why would you think that?"

"Simple,if you can't make me fall in love with you then hell you can't make any woman fall in love with you."

"Is that a challenge?"

**Author's Note:**  
Reviews would be pleasant. Yeah haha. I like it. Wrote it today. Hit me. Got bored. Yah.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Randomness,Ahm Yeah. Thanks for the review. Love you guys. Bow. Anyone have a wrench yet? I'm trying to finish this before my three lil cousins come home,they steal the computer.

I write a part of this story everyday-im destroying my laziness.

3-15-09

Temari layed down on her master bed reliving what happened earlier with a certain someone.

-Earlier-

"If it is,I accept." Shikamaru said.

Temari laughed. "You can't win this,Nara." She was right. "I decide if I fall for you or not."

"So?"

Temari leaned forward and told him to come closer,when he did she flicked his forehead.

"Nara,it's a kind of girl that knows this is just a challenge would still fall in love?"

"Ah,I'm hoping that you're that girl." Shikamaru said simply that Temari was irked yet again so she pinched his nose. His nose had turned red. He kind of reminded him of Rudolph the red nose ,he sure has some sensitive skin for a guy.

Shikamaru smiled and Temari asked him why he was smiling.

"You're not that sensitive huh?"

"I'm not a cry baby,Nara."

"No,you're right. Big girls don't cry." He raised an eyebrow. He was making fun yet again.

Temari refused to smile,that she was frowning though her lips were slightly twitching. A guy that annoys him yet amuses her,interesting. Very interesting. But not a guy that she would fall for,a definite No. He would not win. She would not fall,it's a game.

A few minutes of silence passes by.

"So,how about a date?"

"No"

"Please?"

"I said No,Nara."

"I'll let you abuse me while we're having the date." He persisted. He waggled his feminine eyebrows.

_What the hell am I thinking!? I'm suicidal,_he thought.

"You could send me to jail,that's called date abuse." Temari said. "And why are you so persistant?"

"It's a challenge." Shikamaru said. _And...I dunno,I'm trying something new...I'm actually trying._

"Still a no."

"Ok,then." He stood up and then looked around and looked up the ceiling once again. "At last angels as you can see from your view,I have poison thee before it ever had a chance to breath."

"What the hell?" Temari's mouth slightly opened. "Are you some kinda emo poet person?"

Shikamaru reverted his gaze to her.

"Almost like Romeo and you're my Juliet that seems to have forgotten her lines because you're playing hard to get. Juliet was kind of easy,no offense to her,she was young to understand." He said with a smile.

Temari laughed. Shikamaru actually love her laugh when it's genuine. It gives her personality more color. He could see much better into her. He understands she has walls and he will break those walls with whatever weapons he could get...hilarious since she'll be the one giving him the weapons.

"Unlike Juliet,I won't kiss a guy when I don't know their name at all. I won't marry a guy I barely knew for a day. I won't kill myself just cause my husbands killed himself,that's his fault. Therefor I am not Juliet." She replied.

"Good" Shikamaru said. "'Cause I rather not see that beauty be wasted by foolishness on my part,If I ever was Romeo and you are my Juliet. Beside,this is a different story."

"Oh,what story then?"

"Our own story. You hate me,threaten my life. I...well I rather not hitch myself to someone that wants to kill me. But when someone is in love they become foolish and try to pursue the impossible."

"You're not in love with me."

"Yeah,cause you can't make me fall in love with you..." Shikamaru said.

"Challenging me,Nara? Stupid,but deal."

"Heh,you gotta admit it was stupid from the start."

"You're the idiot who accepted it."

"You're the crazy one egging on the idiot."

"Whatever." Temari said and then added,"You're going to lose."

"I know."

Temari was suprised at the admittance.

"But...you know I'm not giving up."

"Why?"

"Cause...just cause. And I think...maybe...some how...well...I'm optimistic."

"Still no date."

"Damn,all that talk and still damned to lose. Troublesome. Wasted. Thanks alot." He said frowning.

"You're welcome Nara."

--Now--

Shikamaru

Shikamaru came home and started writing. He has his own site were he could post stuff and people actually read it. So here he is. For some reason he was very curious on what his readers have to say.

Dear Readers,

My book how to make any woman fall in love with you is just a book. I don't think it could save you from a life and death situation,but if it does then you're welcome. I'm starting this new book due for my editor and publisher stressing me to write. I,being lazy,didn't write. This is how far I've gotten unless you're reading more,then that's how far I've gotten? Moving on,I met this woman today and I saw her again in her own very house. She's different from the other girls,she's a challenge to me. A puzzle my IQ over 200 can't figure out. I wonder what I would get when I'm done with the puzzle. I am going to court her (Why,why,why)and I won't give up. (Hopefully) She had said No (four,I think,not that I was counting and some other variation of saying no) when I asked her out on a date. But I'm very optimistic because I saw angels when it was just me and her.(Yay!) I think...she's very...mhm...those angels are looking after me because

1.I know her phone number.

2.I know where she lives.

_I'm creeping myself out,_he thought,rereading.

Shikamaru stopped at that and ended it. It was too long for him. He doesn't need to feel them in,in every thing. Does he?

And so he turned off his apple laptop.

Rested his head on the table and then pounded his head against the table. His phone started ringing he reached for it and answered.

"What's with the new post?" Chouji asked.

"No,hello?"

"Hello,Shikamaru. What's with the post? Who's the girl?" He asked.

"Some psycho that hit me with the book and I think I kinda have a crush on her."

"You have a crush on a psycho that hit you with a book that you met today?"

"Yup"

"You sure have weird taste in women. I hope you don't get hurt this time around."

"Ha! No.....I'm not falling in love with some psycho hitting book girl. That's very troublesome and it reminds me of my mother throwing a spatula at my dad." Shikamaru shivered slightly.

"Why are you asking her out?"

"She's a challenge. If I make her fall in love with me,as she says,I can make any girl fall in love with me." Shikamaru said.

"And that's important...?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Dunno"

"....Shikamaru..."

"...zzzZzzz..."

"SHIKAMARU!"

"Huh...? What did you say? Food?"

"No. I think you like her."

"No,just a smidge."

"....."

"Something must be wrong with me. How can I have a crush on a girl that will probably kill me? I never thought I'm someone that inflict pain to is too troublesome. I give up."

"That fast?"

"I won't win."

"You gotta win. It's like a girl vs. guy thing you know. Win one for the guys."

--Ehhh--Next Couple of Days-

Temari was sitting in her office,fixing papers and then making a little mini swing out of the paper clip out of boredom. She couldn't wait to get out of this building. She likes it better when she travels around the world. It's less tedious than just sitting down answering phone calls and typing things out.

She hadn't seen Nara for a couple of days now. Maybe he did give up. What a lazy ass. Maybe he realize that he really can't win this.

Her phone started ringing.

"Hello,Sabaku Company-this is Temari speaking."

"I would like to order chowfun and chowmein and..."

"Wrong number,dumb ass."

"Is that how you talk to your customer?"

"You're not buying weaponry,there for you're not a customer. I'm not obliged to talk nicely."

"Tsk,no wonder people thought I'm searching for my own doom by asking your number here in your working place."

"Nara?"

"Eh,yes troublesome woman?"

"Don't Eh,me. What do you want?"

"I hope you know that you have to try to make me fall in love with you as well,like me trying to make you fall in love with me."

"And?"

"Well,don't you think you're losing since you're being such a bxtch?"

"I don't know. Don't some guys like bxtches?"

"It may seem like we do. But we don't. They're scary."

Temari laughed. "I'm scary now huh?"

"I never knew someone so scary can be so attractive." He replied. His voice lacked the sincerity,even though he meant it. He just didn't want Temari to know that.

Temari laughed harder at his attempt,"Boy,you are definitely trying to win this challenge huh?"

"Yeah,well no. But right now I am."

"So you're going to try when you're in the mood? Not good,Nara. It would take you a billion years."

"Argh" He seem to be shuffling something. "You're difficult. Very difficult. It's easier to wave a white flag."

"Do it"

"Nah"

"Again,why?"

"I'm going to wait for that billion years because after that you'll give in and say you have fallen in love with me,of course."

"Dead and Gone Nara,Dead and Gone."

"You have very creative way of saying No to me."

"I'm trying different ways because I'm not sure what you-idiot- would understand."

"Kay,well. How about...yes. I understand yes."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Bye Nara"

"You were suppose to say Yes."

"No"

"Damn!"

Temari smiled. Now that was one of the most fun she had talking on the phone. Nara is not boring,even if he was lazy. One point for him.

_How stupid. He really isn't an idiot,huh? He planned my own very challenge. I can't make him fall in love with me if I'm not spending time with him,which means he get to spend time with me so he could try and make me fall in love with him. Stupid,very stupid. But fun. And a must have figured out I don't like to back down from a challenge..._

-------

Shikamaru smiled. He doesn't know why but he has alot of energy when it comes to asking her many times. He had never persisted so much in his life and still didn't accomplish it. But he'll continue. She'll eventually have to meet him.

"I got a crush. Just a crush and nothing more."

He would use this experience to write a book. Stupid Editor. Stupid Publisher. Stupid Jiraiya.

------

Shorter than the other one. I have the other chapter ready. I was suppose to update it yesterday but didn't get my time around it. I went to a concert,Sunday-Sarah Geronimo,I must say is very versatile. I'm a big fan. An Actress,Singer and Dancer. Just someone to look upto. I'm listening to her right now,A very special love. People from philippines read this huh...?

Review this Chapter,please. Tell me if I'm going slightly off character with how was the phone conversation? I'm a freshman-I read Romeo and Juliet when I was in 8th grade and I had to revisit them,this year. A tragic that could have been avoided.

Anyone good with geometry? haha....I prefer english over math anyday.

I felt that I am and it seems like that I'm forcing him,Shikamaru, to act himself. I don't know maybe later on I could capture his personality. But with Temari,heh. She's violent,agreed. I like them both together.

----


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: You know the basic we,fanfiction authors always do? Yes that's right- Saying we "Don't owe Naruto Characters." Haven't done that. Trying to not be lazy-I become forgetful instead? I prefer laziness over forgetting important things then again what's the use of remembering things when you're not going to act on it? I'm under the illution I am capable of deep thoughts please don't burst the bubbles (my hope).

I apologize for my past mistakes and my future mistakes. I was never a big fan of editing. Maybe I should get someone to edit it. The only person I have around here-would be my cousin-we share the same name-Anne. Haha. She's a six grader and the toughest critique I ever faced.

I am doomed. Again,may I borrow a wrench?

Out of curiousity do you read this section at all? I am a bubbling idiot.

----

Shikamaru watched the clouds,they seem to linger around,so idle,so free. He wished he was free just like them. He doesn't need to pretend anymore. Just be himself. Being lazy is him,but that wasn't the side of him he was speaking of. He sighed deeply.

He sees her face at the randomness times that he would just chuckle,remembering the conversation he had with her. How he fears her especially when she holds a weapon. What's so different about her? What's making him want to pursue her? She's ordinary-someone that challenge,him,someone that makes him work hard. Someone that's destroying his peace of mind. His order.

"I still haven't gotten her to say yes,heh"

What happens when she does say yes? Does he stop wanting? Does the chase end? Or will he need her more than ever. Something is different. Is different a bad sign?

Shikamaru sat up and was listening into his surrounding.

"I will not be hunted." He whispered.

He could hear it coming,there to his right,a pebble. Going very fast....he caught it.

"What the..." He looked at the pebble,there was something drawn on it. He couldn't make it out.

"How are you so good at catching?" That voice only belong to one person. Shikamaru turned and indeed he faces the honey blond beauty.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Ignoring her question.

"Answer me first"

"A date and I'll answer." Shikamaru said as he went to her. She was wearing a white dress that has V cut. "Did you wear that just for me?"

"You wish" She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here,Nara?"

_Ehh,didn't I ask her that? _Shikamaru thought.

"Enjoying the scenery,it just gotten more beautiful with you standing there."

"How long did that take you?" Temari raised an eyebrow,amused.

"I heard Chouji used it to Ino. Thought it works." He shrugged.

_Unbelievable,_Temari thought._An honest idiot._

"You need to work harder,Nara." She turned and started walking away.

Shikamaru stayed still for awhile just watching her walk,damn if what she said wasn't just so true,she's so beautiful. put the clouds,ocean,mountains to shame.

He was losing.

Temari could hear him catching up to her,hear his breathing.

"Very hard to ask a girl if she has a boyfriend." He said. Already beside her.

"I don't have one,Nara." He took a side glance of her.

"Why can't you say yes?" He asked. "Playing hard to get is an old game."

"You men-pig heads-whatever-never do take an easy girl seriously. You get bored easily. If I give in,you won't think it's challenging anymore. That's why you're persistant right? The thrill of the chase? I'm not a prey."

"Hey"

"Hey,Temari" He tried again seeing as she was ignoring him.

"What?"

"I'm not that kind of guy. Give me a chance." He sounded hurt. He tried to hide it.

"I'll only say yes when I want to say yes,Nara."

Shikamaru fell silent. It's just a game,a stupid game. They could be mature adults about it and end it. But then what other reason could he have to talk to her? He grabbed Temari's hand,twirled her gently-making her face him. He pulled her to him. His other hand against her cheek.

Temari frowned,he was too close,his dark eyes staring intently seems to invade her very core.

"Do you think of me as a joke?" He whispered to her. "I'll never play with you."

That was the truth. Shikamaru decided,it won't be a game. No,if he was going to pursue her,and she would perhaps fall in love with him and he with her,he wants it to be real from the start,even if it's just on his side. One sided,it's okay with him.

Temari was furious. She dug her hills on his shoe and pulled herself free. "Well that's a damn lie and we both know it. You're just determine to win."

He exhaled a deep breath. He guessed Temari won't believe him because they are still stranger to each other. "Fine. Right. You don't deserve lies."

"I lose. You win." He said raising his hands up.

"Aww,giving up already? I don't care Nara. I'm playing the game too."

"Ahhh..." Shikamaru frowned. "You're made out of trouble. Very good in deception."

_And why do I have to stick with pretending I just want it to be a game? Oh,I don't know...maybe because I'm a coward afraid to take a first real step. Stupid! Stupid! _Shikamaru thought.

"So..how'd you know where to find me?"

Temari wrinked her nose before answering. "Your editor,Ino. Got a hold of her."

"You were looking for me?" Shikamaru smiled,glad that she was.

"Don't smile,Nara." She was so not looking for him. She didn't want to see him.

_Keep telling yourself that,Temari. Whatever you believe._

_  
Shut up._

_Hey your subconcious. _

_Aaargh._

"I was just making sure you didn't kill yourself because I keep turning you down."

"You were worried for me." He said it lazily and added in a "Yay" that really did lack the enthusiasm.

Temari poked his side,"What happened to your energy?"

"Gone,burnt out by you." He answered simply.

"You need some serious energy drinks."

They continued to walk that Shikamaru was starting to realize not only is Temari is witty she is very in shape. Amazing. And she hasn't complained how long she's been walking.

"You work out?" He asked.

"Excercise. There's some sick people out there. My brothers at first had some men in black following me around. Got tired of it so I kicked my brothers just to show them I could take care of myself."

"Independent" .Click. Shikamaru frowned,listening more. .

"Do you hear that?" Temari looked at him and she listened too. "Sounds like someone is taking a picture." He explained further.

"You're being paranoied. I don't hear anything."

Shikamaru picked up a small rock and aimed it,there! He threw it at where the sounds were coming from.

"Ow" A guy with a camera came out of the bushes.

"Sometimes paranoia is a good." He told Temari. Temari didn't say anything.

She did thought along the lines,_Sometimes paranoia is a sign you're afraid of something._

How could he have known there was a guy there? She was trained to be aware of her surrounding but was he as well? What for? For a lazy ass he takes his time being completely aware around him even though he takes the appearance of laid back. Was he expecting something? Why is he so aware?

"Oi,what are you doing taking picture of us?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's a free country." replied the camera guy.

Shikamaru grabbed the camera from him and took out the memory card.

"So true,very free. Thanks for the gift." Shikamaru said.

------

You know you're kind of in a date when you are with someone that's interested in you and asked out on a date various times,even though you declined many times. You eat together,walked around the mall,made the guy carry your shopping bag. Teased him. Laughing at him and eventually was having fun being around him. That's what happened with Temari during her time with Shikamaru.

"I want some Dots" Temari announced. "Taste much better than a regular ice cream."

"It's the same thing except Dots are in little circular pieces."

With Temari leading and not giving Shikamaru a voice about Dots,they had some. Shikamaru complained about how expensive it was and asked the Dots people if they could lower their prices because they're not helping the economy. Temari disagreed,yes there were helping the economy because that means they could hire more people to work since they would be making more money,to be able to pay more workers. They went into a whole discussion and eventually both got tired and just gave up.

"So Nara that's all you do?"

"Eh?" He had almost fallen asleep because they've been sitting down and was worned out.

"Write,that's it? Usually writers have some sort of other job."

"Well...having another job...troublesome and I'm busy with..."

"Being lazy" Temari finished for him even though that wasn't the end of his true sentence.

"I'm not good with anything else." Temari doubted that.

"I think you were...you were like a taekwondo teacher?"

"No"

"Did you take classes?"

"No"

"Are you lying to me?"

"No

"Are you annoyed?"

"Yes"

"Hey!"

"You asked"

"You're annoying."

Shikamaru glanced at Temari who appeared to be observing him alot now. Temari smiled at him and then layed her hands against his cheek.

"Nara" and then she pulled his cheeks "You look cute like this,awww"

"Yeah,well" Shikamaru tried to get Temari to stop but she was strong.

A battle of will was fought. Eventually,they both got tired and noticed they were getting strange looks from the other people in the mall.

"How does it feel like being you?" What an odd question.

"Dunno. Strange." Shikamaru replied. "You?"

"Sometimes fed up."

"Why?"

"I don't want to have so much responsibility laid on me. Since I was young I've been taking care of my brothers and I still do. But that's fine because I love them. But I don't need other people who don't know me to already judge me as a horrible sister or having no life."

"Wow,Deep" Was all Shikamaru managed.

"Yupp"

"I think I admire you more and more,I'm really losing huh?"

They both smiled.

Who's really losing?

------

Again Shikamaru was missing in action. Sometimes he would call. Sometimes he would visit at her house when Gaara calls him up-they developed some kind of friendship-shocking. Sometimes there would be no sign of him. Sometimes he's predictable,sometimes very suprising.

So it was a suprise when he appeared for the very first time in Temari's working place,bringing food,that he apparently cooked.

A couple of young ladies that have seen him and checked him out were almost drooling.

Temari doesn't understand it as she also watched him. He looked the same. Taller than her,lean,wearing an american eagle polo and jeans that looked sexy on him.

_What did I just say?? Sexy? Oh gaaah. _

"You never told us you have such a handsome boyfriend."

"Because I don't have a handsome boyfriend. And he's not my boyfriend. He's just..." A friend? Could she call him that?

"If you're not interested then we could go after him,right?" They asked.

"By all means go ahead."

_Yeah,right._

-------

Shikamaru was examining Temari's office and it doesn't seem like her. He saw the picture she has with her brothers. She must really love them.

He layed out the food,setting things.

"Nara,you actually cooked." Temari said,the food looked edible enough. "For me?" as Shikamaru handed her a plate.

"Yeah,it's in my book-women loves a man that takes their time to cook for them. It be weird if you don't appreciate it. Then again you're odd." Shikamaru said. Temari ignored the last comment.

"So...it takes you five days to prepare this? You really do take your time."

"I tried. Laziness." He said. "Do I get points of what?"

Temari tasted the food he cooked,whoa. Damn. This is good. "Yes"

"You should cook for me often." Temari said as she took a sit.

"Ah..haha." Shikamaru had a deadpan expression on. "Darn,you going to keep expecting it?"

"Wait hold up...You counted the days I haven't been in touch?"

Temari turned red a buit. She started doing that just to see patterns Shikamaru does. But it's weird now because she'd been so disappointed when he's not in his particular pattern schedule.

"I keep schedule so I know when to hide from you."

"Uh huh" Shikamaru didn't believe her one bit. "You should call me."

"No"

"You're going to make me do all the work?" Shikamaru asked.

"Relationship only works if both of the people in it work together." Shikamaru told her,he looked so serious and sounded so sincere that Temari nodded and then laughed.

"We're not in a relationship,Nara!"

Shikamaru decided to go for playfulness since that's her mood right now.

_Okay,going good so far._

He winked.

He walked around her table and was in front of her as she was sitting on her sit.

She stared up at him and then he leaned down.

He picked up the rice near her rosy lips and ate that bit.

"Almost as intimate as kissing you huh?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Temari couldn't speak for awhile. For a moment her heart kind of skipped a beat and that was freaky. Is she actually...No,no,no.

--------

Weeee,okay so I wrote this 3-16-09.

Asked me you guys. Asked me hows the first day of my exam???? Hahaha. It was great.

What I did? Well,watch tv. write the chapters,trying to get rid of laziness. There we have it. and sleep and eat and play guitar hero band thing. Yay! I'm a kid at heart. Still a kid,well teenager.

Right now I'm watching...TFC-filipino channel. My family says I cannot forget my native language. Ehhh. I had always sucked in filipino-tagalog from the start. I can never get the basic of it.

Ikaw,.Musta? Mabuti. Hehe.

Have a question,am I getting better in writing? I have a friend named Veronica,I admire her for when she writes stories and i read them I am so hooked and scared. She writes scary stories. I like to write comedy,action,romance. She's very amusing.

she said Juliet is such a whiny bxtch in front of my teacher who ended up laughing. I on the other hand complained that Shakespeare likes to kill everyone one off in his stories-i read most of them-and I said it reminds me of Nicholas Spark(read most of his books),they're great writers but I've become ehhheehhh when it ends in tradegy,my english teacher laughs.

Reviews. Flames. Very welcome. Help me. I tend to bubble on thinking-you read this part. lol.

Give me a couple of days. I will update soon. Just exams. Hahaha. Gotta act tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Who's a fan of Naruto and Hinata being together? I am. But I also like Sakura and him together. Oh well. I'll let those other determine fan fight over who Naruto should end up with. You know big hints say he ends up with Sasuke. Just saying,poor Sakura and Hinata if that were to happen. But there's no couples yet....wonder if there's ever going to be...always fighting.-sigh-

Well this is a Temari and Shikamaru fanfic,so if you wanna read how Naruto and Hinata meet up,they have their very own story. For this fic. I think it be much better not to mesh everything at once. _ i think...im not a genius.

WARNING:LONG CHAPTER-cause-combination-of my everyday write thing. Kill Laziness.

**Gotta say some stuff: There's another story it's for Hinata and Naruto, same world. You know except their story sorta happened first than Shika and Tem. It's called "You changed my life" I guess i'm just saying this cause...not sure...haha..**

_"Are you afraid?"  
_

_A whisper that made Shikamaru take a deep breath._

Relax, Shikamaru. You don't have a weakness. You don't have a weakness. That's right.

_"No" He answered simply._

_Laughter echoed the dark hall way, they were facing each other. Black eyes versus Red Eyes._

_"You should fear me, 'd be dead if it weren't for me. You owe me your life."_

_"I owe you nothing! You took everything away from me!" Shikamaru replied. His temper rising._

_"Haha, is that how you answer to me,boy?" _

_He instantly appeared in front of Shikamaru. Taking a hold of his neck, Shikamaru was having hard time breathing._

_"You can die, Shikamaru. People like you suffer more than them. Do you know why?"_

_Shikamaru closed his eyes. I wish I'm dead, Shikamaru thought. Please let me die._

_"Cause. There. Is. An. . Choking. Me." _

_Shikamaru recieved multiple beatings after that. He could barely move. He felt so weak, very weak. Why is it like this? Why do the weak one suffer? Why..._

_*******_

Shikamaru woke up from the nightmare. His shirt was wet with sweat. He took it off and found another one to wear in his closet. He turned on the light and checked himself-looking into life sized mirror. His eyes looked tired. He looked felt cold. He felt slightly dead.

He went into the kitchen opening his fridge getting a glass of milk again.

"Damn nightmares. They're not even real." He said.

He said it to tell himself that, Dreams are not real. They're made up. He made them up.

Then why did it felt so real? The pain he felt.

He finished his milk, drinking the whole galon.

"What do you want Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Eh,Shikamaru. Always guarding yourself,ehh." His friend said.

The kitchen light weren't on but he could see Naruto slightly thanks to lights coming from his bedroom. He already sensed earlier he was there.

He turned on the lights.

Naruto clothes were torn apart and he was bruised up and bloody. His left eye was barely open.

"What the..." Shikamaru instantly went to Naruto as his friend almost collapsed. He led Naruto to his couch and rested him there.

"Did you call your girlfriend?" Shikamaru asked before taking any further action.

Naruto laughed weakly. It was like him to laugh even when in pain.

"No, don't call her. You know how she is."

"Hnn,she's going to kill me."

"She's going to kill me." Naruto repeated. "But I'm half dead right now." Naruto managed to smile.

"I prefer not being involve when you two argue." Shikamaru said tiredly. He went to get some first aid and towels and new clothes. "You don't look half dead, Naruto. You look almost dead."

This is very bad.

----------

Phone ringing. Early, early morning.

Shikamaru answered it.

"He's here."

"No,he's fine. Don't worry."

"Ah,yeah he ate. He ate all the food in my fridge."

"No,well. Then again yes. Come and bring food, we'll be starving and you know how I am."

"Thanks"

"Ah,what?"

"How do you know that?"

"She told you what!?"

"Ino likes to make big things over nothing."

"'t do. She's not in the writing business. You know the rules."

"Ok,bye"

Knowing Naruto's girlfriend she'll be here soon enough.

Shikamaru looked at the time. It was still early. What is he going to do?

He walked over to the coach were Naruto was staying.

"Naruto" He said.

"....."

"Ey, Naruto" He said louder.

"....." Naruto "five more minutes,love"

"Heh, so your girlfriend wakes you up very early."

"Naruto...I'll buy your ramen if you wake up."

Naruto did wake up.

"Where's the ramen?"

"Your girlfriend is coming with it."

"EEEHHH!? Nooooo! Why? She's going to kill me."

"She's not violent."

"She's not. But she is made for violence! You don't honor the guys code."

"I never heard of it."

Naruto squinted his eyes. "Figures,you're too much of a girl."

"Ha. Looks who's talking first kiss was with a guy."

"Shut up"

"Does your girlfriend know that story?"

"Drop it and she's not my girlfriend, Shikamaru! She's my fiancee!"

Shikamaru blinked a couple of times. "When's the wedding?"

"Soon, as in a couple of months!"

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh"

"I think she would love to know about it. Maybe might join in with the jokes."

"GAAH!"

"She might say you had your first kiss with a guy that looks like a girl? Why?"

"Drop it, Shikamaru." Naruto stood up glaring at him. His wounds healed fast enough.

Shikamaru made a face at Naruto. "Bleeeh"

"Ha! At least I don't look like a chick. You and your long hair."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Ladies love it."

"Yeah,right. Bet that girl you like keeps turning you down 'cause you look too much like a chick."

"Eh,nmhmmm. Is that really why?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto blinked. "Wait,huh."

"If that's true maybe I should cut my hair short."

Naruto blinked. "Since when do you care about appearance wise?"

"Did you read my book?"

"Ah...yes...kinda."

Shikamaru sighed. "I wrote women loves men that are well groomed."

"Want me to cut your hair for ya? And Hinata loves my messy hair."

"You're an exception in the rules."

-------------

Minutes passing by they were watching tv awaiting for Naruto's fiancee to come with food.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to you?"

"I...yeah. It was them. They're back." Naruto answered. "They've gotten bigger. Stronger."

"How did they find you?"

"Uhhhh........" Naruto was thinking about it for awhile. "I don't know."

"They must be close. Where did you lead them?"

"I was attacked by the same people that killed-well I escaped. Kiba helped me throw them off."

"Kiba was with you?"

"Yeah. Typical day. Betting here and there. You know. Normal life style."

Shikamaru shook his head. Normal life style. If they are normal he wants to see what's abnormal.

------

Hinata came by shortly after.

She had frowned furiously at Naruto. Shikamaru wondered why don't she just shout already. Tell Naruto to straighten up his life and stop putting his life on danger. But Hinata wasn't like that. Instead she told Naruto to be more careful and thanked Shikamaru loads of time for taking care of him.

"Hah. If throwing him to the couch and making him tend to his wound himself is taking care of him then you're very welcome."

Hinata gave him a hard stare. Women are scary when it comes to their love ones.

"Kidding. I cleaned his wounds and yeah bandaged him up as you can see..." Shikamaru said nervously. Weird. Hinata,quiet and kind. The quiet ones are the deadly one. Then again there's Temari. She's loud and deadly.

Women are just deadly in general.

Hinata did cook for them and had asked Naruto if he's going home now. Naruto said no, saying he'll stay here. Shikamaru lips twitched. He loves his friends.

"Why?" Hinata asked quietly.

"'Cause he be a dead man. Duuuh" Again cold stare.

Normally Shikamaru wouldn't be afraid of a cold stare. But Hinata's eyes have an odd beautiful color that just are sort of very weird and scary, especially when those eyes could see into you.

"I'd appreciate it Shikamaru if you would stop saying that. Thank you."

"Ah,kay."

"You two should get married already." Shikamaru added before he decided he should leave was always cute how Hinata blushes instantly. While Naruto takes minute to have some reaction.

He saw how Naruto and Hinata were looking at each other and thought he'd see himself out.

He almost wanted to laugh. It is his house.

------

He was walking around the very crowded mall. He wasn't sure if it was a very smart idea but when he thought of it-the mall is crowded. Whoever is looking for you will find it hard to find you. But then again,they could find you and boom. You had no idea they were there all along.

He took out his phone and started dialing...

"Hello?"

"Hey,Ino"

"What do you want Shikamaru? You should be writing your story."

"Big problem. I'm trying to find my black coat."

A moment passed by.

"They don't have black coats here. When did you get one?" Ino asked.

"Last night. Naruto found it and then some how threw it off somewhere. But I believe my black coat is still around. Wanna check them out with Chouji later on?"

"Where are you?

"The mall"

"Where was he last so we could possibly know where he threw it."

"The usual"

"Gotcha...so anyways,how's you and Temari? She called me you know."

"I never thought she would get your number just to ask where I was."

"Haha,I asked if she wanted your number. She declined without hesitation. I don't think she'll call."

"Tsk,I know how women think."

"Uh huh,well gotta go. I'ma get my baby now. Bye Shika,I don't really like black."

"Heh...Gah. Couples."

-----------------------

Temari woke up and instantly punched the face she saw.

"Ow,I thought you were going to be less violent when you first wake up."

"NARA! What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Your brothers let me in...." He said. "Nice cute"

Temari looked at her pajamas. She likes tinker bell. So she was wearing tinker bell pajamas she got from Walmart. They were too cute not to have. And since when the hell did her brothers start letting fxcking guys go in her room while she's asleep!?

Temari threw her pillow at him and he caught it. So she grabbed her alarm clock and threw it. He ducked. She grabbed the book she fell asleep reading and threw it at him and then jumped off the bed and tripped him.

"Now, you really know how to make my morning a good one." She said with a smile.

Shikamaru just frowned and again like a usual habbit around Temari,he felt for bumps.

"I hope you don't get use to it. I'm going to make sure never to come here while you're sleeping."

Temari eyes widened and then narrowed.

"How long have you been in my room?"

"Awhile" He answered. He got up and straightened his clothes.

He was wearing dark blue jeans. Tennis shoes and an american eagle polo shirt with black and white pattern.

"For a guy, you have some sense of style." Temari said.

"Thank you" Shikamaru said uncertainly. "I think?"

"You know how to dress yourself. You have skinny eyebrows..." She took a step forward and reached for Shikamaru's hair tie and pulled it. She was kind of fixing his hair. She took a step back and looked at him from top to bottom. "You're not gay, right?"

"Hell no, I'm kinda courting you. What the hell." Shikamaru said.

Temari tilted her head to the side slightly. "Damn, I always wanted a gay friend. They're very honest and can tell you how guys think and still like...you know understand how you feel. And they dress really nice."

Shikamaru blinked a couple of times.

"Uh huh, oh wait hold on. I have something for you." She went into her dressing room and got at least fifteen cards. She handed them to Shikamaru.

"These are numbers and names..." Shikamaru said examining them.

"Yes. You made an appearance in my working place. Told them you were single and so they want to date you." Temari said simply.

Shikamaru stared at her. _This woman is cold. It's like swimming in the antlantic ocean. Freezes my vein and stops my heart cold. _he thought.

"You don't care?" He asked.

Temari shook her head. "No,why should I? We're not together." She said.

Shikamaru confidence dropped by alot. His confidence have been dropping ever since the day he met her. Why must he be so persistant? He could just drop it. Drop it, give up.

_I rather not._

_She's cold. Too cold. Ice cold. Smoking Cold._

_Oxymoron? Haha._

_Between you and her,it's like loving hate._

_Stop with the oxymoron. _

_Fine, you're funeral. _

"Is this your way of saying I should just give up on you? Stop the challenge?"

Temari nodded.

"I'm sorry,Shikamaru. But I think it was stupid from the start. I don't want us both being hurt by our stupidity. So,yes. I think we should just stop with these games."

"Why?"

"Be honest. Can you ever love a woman that's violent? Always physically hurting you. Always going to insult you. Always arguing. Always...well...you know can you love a woman like me?"

"I don't think you can. That's why we're ending the game now."

Temari looked at Shikamaru. He was frowning.

"Don't you think that's my decision, Temari? I would know from the start if I can't love you."

"If you would know from the start you can't love me then why pursue me?"

"Because, damn it. I like you. From the start I knew-I could love you. But you don't believe in that."

Shikamaru raked a hand through his hair. He didn't look at Temari. "You never did believe it. That's why you won't fall in love with me. We're strangers."

Shikamaru turned and left the room.

Temari wasn't sure what exactly happened. Except for that Shikamaru had looked very hurt when she practically told him to just give up.

"He likes me" She said quietly. "He was able to like me even when I'm a bxtch."

"That's very new to us."

Temari looked up and saw her brothers peeking into her room.

"What?" She glared at them.

Gaara and Kankurou came inside.

"I thought you liked each other." Gaara said.

"I don't like him."

"Yeah well you should like him. "Kankurou said.

"Why should I?"

"He's the first guy that ever was able to handle your crap and still like you." Kankurou shrugged.

"Beside for us" Gaara said. "But seeing how we know you more than he does, we understand your violent nature. But he..he doesn't know yet he was able to still look deep enough behind the loudness and brash attitude of yours and still like you. He's different."

Temari just stared at Gaara.

If they only knew how different he was.

--------------------------

It was already late by the time Shikamaru got home.

Shikamaru came home and brought some alcohol with him. Naruto stared at him.

"You don't drink" He said.

Shikamaru laughed and then,"Yes I do. I drink. If not I'm dead."

"You know what I meant" Naruto said. But remained silent as he watched Shikamaru get some chips. He turned on the t.v.

"Where's Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

"She went home. You know her family are strict." Naruto said.

"Wanna drink with me?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto nodded. A good friend would stop Shikamaru and asked him what's wrong. But then Naruto saw the pain in Shikamaru's eyes and decided he might as well join him in his misery. They ended up drinking alot. Getting hammered.

Shikamaru's phone started ringing. He was able to press the answer button after a couple of times.

"Heylur?" He answered.

"Nara?"

"Who the hell is Nara? Ey,Naarusho do you know who Nara ish?"

"Nooooo. Who is dat on ya fone? Talken to ya girlfrwend?" Naruto asked.

"Iono" Shikamaru said and then asked the person on the phone. "WHO YOU?" Loudly.

"Are you drunk?" It was Temari but Shikamaru was too drunk to know.

"No! Ain't dunk. Who ish dunk in here,you haaah?"

"I can't believe 're a dumb ass, Shikamaru." Temari said. She hanged up.

"Heyluuurrr??? N-one?" Shikamaru stared at his phone. "You broke, phone?" He threw it some where in the room. "Estupio phone."

-------------------

Temari was furious. Stupid Nara. Stupid. Stupid. He got himself drunk and he sounds more like an idiot. He hadn't answered his phone when she'd been calling him the whole day. Only now when he's effing drunk and he doesn't even know who the hell he was probably talking to. Stupid pineapple head-skinny eyebrows-pretty guy.

"Hey Gaara do you know where Shikamaru lives?" Temari asked as she went into Gaara's own home office. He looked at Temari as if she just asked a stupid question.

"No, he visits us. Not the other way around. Apparently, you don't visit him."

Temari frowned. "Are you fricking mad at me?"

"No" Gaara replied, lifting up a paper and reading it. "Be home soon you need to go on a business trip."

Temari crossed her arms. "Okay, you're definitely mad. As in, craaazy."

"Temari, you said you don't like the guy. Why would you want to visit him? He's very kind and doesn't get intimidated easily by Kankurou and I. "

"What do you mean...? Wait...have you been interrogating him and threatening him?"

"Yes, it's only right seeing that he likes you. We thought there was something wrong with the way his mind works. Nothing's wrong. Very intelligent. Very different."

"Ok, whatever. Give me his address."

Gaara blinked a couple of times.

"Oh puh lease- knowing and from your admittance you already researched where he lives. Now give it."

Gaara sighed and handed her the paper. "I'm warned you."

"Love ya baby brother."

----------------------------

She sighed. "Men and their moment of weakness. Pathetic." _and sortha cute. He must really like me to get himself so drunk, Idiot._

Shikamaru's eyes opened and he thought he was hallucinating. Temari couldn't be here in his house. She couldn't be. She had refused to go on a date with him. Refused to call him and hadn't tried seeing him. Why would she be here all of a sudden? But then he felt himself smiling, if this is why people drink to get some sort of dream they want then consider himself an alcoholic.

Argh, his head hurts.

"You look beautiful" He said to the Temari he made up with help of alcohol. He reached towards her and touched her hair. "I like it when your hair is down....so soft." He leaned forward and kissed his made up Temari, the only thing was it wasn't a made up Temari he was kissing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O_o; weird Chapter. long chapter. hahahaha. Oh my gosh. ___ I know alot of people that alerted and ah favorited this story. x.x i get alerted about it. can you guys review? cause i only write for you guys ya know. i wanna know what ya guys think.

**Mistakes: **I am sorry for wrong spelling, grammer and those hers and and hes mix up. So sorry. I hope it doesn't throw you guys off much.....hehe...english is my second thats no excuse. just really lazy to look into too much stuff. O.o I reread my story though cuz sometimes i forget what i write. lmao.

**REVIEW PLEASE! ^^**

**Why did Shikamaru really get himself drunk...? **

**What's Shikamaru so afraid of...? Will Temari actually sorta like him, wait or does she already does but denies it? Will she still see him as only Shikamaru after learning some few things about him......later on? O_o gasp. **

**IDK. **


	5. Chapter 5

GYAAAAH!!

You guys who are reading Challenge, read "Believe" too,it's also a Shika Tema thing. I would appreciate it. Love you guys.

Short Chapter, cause I was writing another chapter for "Believe" but I made it enjoyable. At least I think so....

* * *

Temari was sort of shocked by the kiss that tasted nothing like she expected. It did not taste like alcohol, merely it tasted like caramel. That was indeed suprising, she didn't stop the kiss nor deepen it. She was just at lost. But when Shikamaru tried to deepen the kiss, putting his hands on her cheeks, she was about to stop it since it's totally wrong to continue some things when someone was not even aware of their action. She felt something sharp graze her lips.

She pushed Shikamaru away from him and stared at him.

"What the heck? Are those...were they..." She was at lost for words.

Now she wasn't sure who was drunk. She must be making things up in her mind. There's no way Shikamaru could have fangs. He's human.

"Why the hell do you have fangs, Nara?" She asked.

"You want to bang...huh....damn, I must be really drunk." Shikamaru muttered.

Temari sighed, so he's drunk but taste like caramel and have fangs. So is he human?

She also won't even comment about the bang part.

She stood up and fixed her clothes. If anyone walks in they might think she's the one making the moves, and say she got him drunk on purpose, of course that would be what Kankurou would say. But then he'll go off and try kill Shikamaru.

She walked around the house, leaving Shikamaru in his room. As she walked to the hall way, Temari couldn't help but noticed the pictures that hangs on the walls. It was him with his friend, he was sort of smiling with the lop sided grin that seems to look he doesn't give a damn.

Temari smiled, so this is Shikamaru with his friends huh?

She moved on and found another picture, it was Shikamaru and an older guy that looks like him and an older woman. This must be his parents. They looked like a wealthy family. Shikamaru looked to be around fifteen.

She moved on and found another picture, except this one is more puzzling. It was a guy who was smoking. Who was he to Shikamaru that he had framed and hanged the picture?

She continued on, realizing she had dragged around the hallway too long. She didn't want to get to know the guy that's why she had tried hard to avoid him. But apparently some unknown force is working against her.

She went into the bathroom and found a towel and wet it. She wasn't sure if that would help Shikamaru snap out of his drunk state, but she hoped it would. She was quite curious about the caramel taste of him and his fangs that almost gave her a cut.

* * *

The next day, Shikamaru woke up on his bed. He thanked that he was different and doesn't get the after effect of getting drunk, you know the puking, dizziness,head ache. He has a different one.. He got up and then looked down, he was completely-he was just wearing his boxers. What did he do last night? He couldn't remember anything except egging Naruto on to drink with him.

He stepped out of his room, smelling food that was slightly burnt. He wondered why Naruto even bothered trying to cook when they would just go out or possibly Hinata would be kind enough again to cook them food.

"Eh, Naruto don't stress yourself 'cause I rather not eat poiso-" Shikamaru blinked. He gulped.

"Hey" Temari said. She looked at Shikamaru from top to bottom. "Is this how you look like in the morning? Maybe mornings are just akward for some people." She smirked and then went back to her cooking.

Shikamaru sighed a relief. At least she didn't hear him say the poison part.

"Do you need help, blondie?" He asked.

"No," She laughed. "I think _poisoning _you would be enough."

Okay,so she did hear the poison part.

"Ahhhh...." Shikamaru started to headed back to his room but then realized he wasn't quite sure how Temari ended up in his house and there seem to be no sight of Naruto anywhere.

"Take a shower and we'll talk later."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but made no comment. She was demanding. But he rather not start his morning arguing with the woman who had said no many times and gave a straight forward answer of 'No you actually don't have a chance, sorry.' even if it is his house. Arguments in the morning are quite troublesome.

* * *

When Shikamaru came back, he was now a fresh man. lmao. Wearing a white long sleeve shirt and black pants, he saw Temari set up the plates like she'd been here way too long. He watched as she went to his fridge and took out milk and pour it in the glass and put it on the table. While she had tea.

She cooked scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and lots of things that made Shikamaru stomach grumbled so loud that he found himself slightly embarassed and excused himself.

"Well sit down and eat if you're so hungry." Temari said a bit too not gentle that Shikamaru merely complied.

He started eating while Temari sat on the opposite of him.

"Say...Temari...wha-"

"Broke in last night. Worried. Don't. Make. A . Big deal." She said coldly.

Shikamaru nodded, "Wait, which one do I not make a big deal of? You being worried about me...or breaking in? Or both?"

"Gah! Nara!"

"Just asking..."

"Both"

"Oh, ah, okay. Guess I can't put that in front of a cover 'End of the World, Worried Blonde Decides to Break in a House'"

"Whatever. Say Shikamaru..." Temari started, she had played the conversation many times in her head and there were simply no way around it. There's only honesty and she hopes he gives him that. "Why do you taste like caramel?"

"What? I taste like caramel?"

"Yes"

"Did you like....bit me while I was drunk...?" He wasn't sure why she would say he taste like caramel.

Temari glared at him. "No! Heck no! You kissed me when you were drunk and you tasted like caramel! You were suppose to taste and smell like alcohol. But there was no sign of it except your incoherent words!"

Shikamaru raised his hands up, "Ok, sorry. Calm down."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Why did you taste like caramel?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me, you tasted me."

Both of them looked at each other and then closed their eyes tight.

"Sorry, sorry." Shikamaru said immediately. "I'm not sure, I was drunk. I would say ask my friend that was here last night...but seems to be missing...you didn't kill him...right?"

"No, he left earlier"

"Okay, good because he's about to be a married man. His fiancee might go all byakugan on me."

"What?" That one word caught her attention.

"Nothing. Just...after effect of being drunk...makes me more...well what I say is likely irrelevant and not in orders. I'm not sure my brain is all jumbled up."

Temari laughed, "I got it. By the way Nara is it a common occurence for people to just sort of come by your house uninvinted?"

"Yeah, my friends comes here uninvinted. They fancy the idea they don't need an invitation."

"If I were with you I wouldn't like anyone coming in uninvited."

"Uh huh then let's just be thankful you're not with me...well you are with me literally but not emotionally speaking...or in a relationship wise...Ahh"

Temari raised an eyebrow. "I don't know which side of you is more interesting."

"Huh?"

"Being lazy and some what enigmatic you, or being drunk,taste like caramel, with fangs you."

"I would say the being drunk, taste like caramel, with fangs me." Shikamaru said simply. "But then I'm still the lazy enigmatic me."

"So why don't you tell me what you are, Shikamaru?"

"I'd tell you what I am but then I have to kill you." He said seriously and deadpan.

But then a couple of second later, he shrugged.

"Are you a vampire?"

"Do vampires turn you on?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ahh..." Temari blushed slightly with made Shikamaru laugh hard."You're not going to tell me huh?"

"No, I would rather you fantasize about me being a vampire, it goes much better doesn't it?" He teased. He licked his lips, which frankly Temari couldn't help but follow the movement, she saw his fangs again.

"Are you usually this...ah straight forward after drinking?"

Shikamaru blinked,"Yeah, that's why I made it a rule not to drink alcohol. But last night was just a slip up. You're not even suppose to be here."

"Weird"

"It makes me less more than a gentleman."

"You're a gentleman?"

"I try at least." He waggled his skinny eyebrows.

Temari couldn't help but laugh, but it was the truth. He never really insulted her. Never hit her. Puts up with, Shikamaru Nara was sort of a sexy dork.

"I think..I sorta like you." Temari said. "Sorta, or maybe the caramel went through my head."

"So what you're saying is, you liked my drunken taste like caramel kiss?"

"Yeah, I think so." Temari frowned.

Shikamaru was surprised. He doesn't know if he's surprising her since they're both kinda being too honest with each other. Maybe when a girl sees you with your boxer on only and still keep a straight face and boss you around but still cooks you breakfast knowing you were drunk last night and say she likes the way you kissed her,when you had no idea how it went but hope you would find out soon, you just have one thing on the mind then, you gotta have the girl no matter what. But Shikamaru Nara was just a tad afraid to pursue her, even if she had sort of admitted, she sorta liked him, or the drunken caramel kiss.

But he remembered something slightly off this morning....

"Wait, hold on. I don't remember undressing myself last night..." Shikamaru said. He seriously didn't remember. Did he undress himself? He could only remember thinking he made up Temari being there and the rest was a mystery.

He looked at Temari but she was now avoiding his gaze.

"Temari, I didn't bit you did I?" Shikamaru asked.

"No" She said confused. "What does that have to do with your lack of clothes earlier?"

"Then..."

"You don't wanna know..." She said slightly turning red.

"Oh, believe me I want to know. I need answers."

"Ah, please. It's not like you're gonna get pregnant." Temari said carelessly, rolling her eyes.

"Huh?" Shikamaru eyes widened. "You mea-"

"No!" She stood up. "We did not do it! I just mean nothing happened. You were just very, very..."

"Very..very what?"

"Sexy"

* * *

**A/N-If you read this say, ShikaTema is smex, on the review. xD**

**I couldn't help myself. X.x I needed the playfulness and idk, just made me laugh. XD**

**review and tell me what ya think. its sorta a filler, but you know theres the fang caramel issue...haha...dunno...and the question of how the hell did Shikamaru end up with boxer only? O.o i wish i could see that, that be smex. lmao. **

**If you guys hate this chap,i am so sorry. but screw you people its my story. XDD jp, i write for you guys!!!!!**

LOVE YOU ALL, My reviewers,alerters,favoriters...making up wordsserrr....

**  
Anne**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay.

Reason is, I got none. I won't make excuses because I am pathetic. HA!

I wrote everyday. Okay! Not just this specific story...x-x; lmao...sowwie. gomenasai..

I have acquired myself a problem....oh my gulay...and it's not good. I'm dead! gyah

Now my patient readers that faithfully reviews...^_^ here is the next chappie.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru has his own house. His problem is, he rather not go to his house. People, like Naruto and Temari and Ino, the blondes, are frequently there. He doesn't understand why he's afraid of coming back there. Or maybe he does...He's afraid Naruto spilled the beans to Temari of what he is; Naruto is a loud mouth after all. And if Temari finds out she'll look at him differently. He wasn't sure if that was good thing especially now that Temari, sort of likes him. Ino, well Ino just want to bash him right now because he's far from finishing his book.

His phone beeped again. It had been beeping and he hadn't bothered checking his messages. Maybe he should...just to be in the same side.

Oi! Where are you??? Your girlfriend is here!

_She's not my girlfriend. _

Next Message

Ey,Shikamaru! Me and Temari gonna get some booze kay!

_Great._

Next Message

Did you know Ino came back shoutin'?

_Oh yeah, he heard Ino screaming alright._

Next Message

I hope your carpet wasn't expensive...

_He's gonna pay for it..._

Next Message

Dude! Gotta come! Chouji is here, man! Oh, so is Ino.

_Partying!_

Next Message

Shikamaru we ran out of food can you buy us some bbq?

_I am not a slave!_

Next Message

I forgot to ask, you and Temari official? Cause if you are then MAHN! You dawg!

_Damn it, Naruto. I am not a 'dawg'_

Next Message

WHERE ARE YOU!!!???

REPLY DAMIYOU!!!

Naru-

P.S. Temari says go home. NOW.

_Heh, bossy._

Shikamaru blinked a couple of times and chuckled.

Indeed, some people would think his life is far from normal. Some would say it's normal.

He would say...It's possibly the best with his friends around.

A small smile appeared on his face.

And her.

* * *

Shikamaru slowly and quietly sneaked into his own house. He remembered his father does this when he comes home late or done something wrong that his mother would be freaking about. The married life...Oh damn. He's not even married. He's too young. And he wouldn't dare bound a human to him, it's not fair to them or himself.

So why...why does he not stop himself from trying to get Temari?

The lights were off which mean they probably left considering it's 3 am in the morning. They would be asleep, they have jobs. No one with a right mind stays that late. Really!

"Morning. Why are you home late?" A slight sleepy voice called as he entered the living room. Shikamaru turned on the lights to find Temari lying on the couch her eyes slightly opened and glazed. Shikamaru would have thought it was a come on but then they were drinking and it's late.

"Good morning, are you sleepy or drunk?" He asked.

He wasn't suprise Temari would be here. He knew she was here. He felt her presence long before he went in the house. Dang it, now her scent is all over his house.

"Hnn. Sleepy. I'm not a drunk like you." She said, her voice teasing.

"Okay. I'll leave you to sleep then..." Shikamaru said and then looked at the way she was just laying on the coach, with her pajamas on. It doesn't look as comfortable as a bed. Surely he wouldn't leave a girl on a couch while he gets the bed. It's wrong.

He went to Temari and poked her, seeing if she would budge. But she didn't. She was going back to her sleeping state. He liked this side of Temari, quiet. He also liked the straightforward attitude she doesn't give a damn. Hell, he likes her!

"Hope you won't kill me for this." Shikamaru picked her up easily and brought her to his room and layed her down. He put a blanket on her and he yawned. For some reason, he wanted to kiss her. Just looking at her, with her honey hair down and seemingly vulnerable and peacefully sleeping, it was hard to look away from her. She also smelled like jasmin...and vanilla.

He sat down on his carpet floor, with his legs crossed and his arms resting on the bed as he watches Temari. Shikamaru lifted his hands to her face and gently moved her bangs away from her face, she moved slightly and then laid still.

"I wish I could love you." He softly whispered and gently took Temari's hand and kissed it.

"Sweet dreams, Temari."

* * *

Temari woke up by the sound of someone just turning on the shower. She yawned and looked around. She almost screamed but then remembered she was in Shikamaru's house, in fact she's in his room. She threw the covers off of her and thank god she doesn't need to murder Shikamaru, she was still fully clothed.

Heh. Like the lazy ass has it in him, she thought.

She was sleeping on the couch last night and remembered Shikamaru coming in. He probably moved her here. Thank You, she thought, at least now she won't have a bad ache along with a head ache.

There was a knock on the door. Temari got off the bed and opened the door.

"Hello, Temari" The blonde Ino greeted her with wiggling eyebrows.

"Hi" Temari answered back and a raised eyebrow.

"Shikamaru cooked lunch...so if you're hungry, join us in the living room. Kay?"

"Who are us?"

"Yes, my boyfriend, Chouji, Hinata, and Naruto."

"kaaay..."

********************

"Shikamaru" Temari knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you done showering yet?"

The bathroom door opened and came out, Shikamaru, wearing a pair of black jeans that weren't closed yet. Just a pair of black jeans that hung to him, damn, Temari thought. And then his medium length hair was wet...dripping wet. Temari licked her lips; her throat felt dry right now.

"Done eyeing?"

"Yup" Temari said "Ah," She laughed. "You could just say not to."

"Did you bring change of clothes Temari?" Shikamaru asked ignoring what she said.

He looked at Temari top to bottom, she was still wearing her pajamas.

"Well, yeah. I'm always prepared."

"Uh huh-camping out in my house. Why?"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me."

They maneuvered around each other, glaring, or playing a game whoever blinks first is the loser.

"I'm gonna shower."

Before Shikamaru could even say anything she had closed the bathroom door.

Damn.

Actually Double Damn.

Maybe he should have been a gentleman and showered together. Ha!

"She was bringing her own purple toothbrush too...and towel...and..."

If he didn't know any better and from any outsider point of view-this is called 'Moving In'

But then that was never brought up and can't be possible. One must date for some period of time before moving in, and after moving it, then marriage!

Am I going to marry her? He asked himself. He wondered what Gaara and Kankurou would say about this...in fact...

"Hey, Temari, do your brothers know you slept over here?"

"No! Do you wanna die?" She answered back.

"Argh...No" Great. Troublesome. She's everything alright, everything along the lines of trouble.

***********************

During lunch time, Temari came out with a pair of jeans and a white blouse. It was interesting piece of clothing considering her black bra shows through it. Her hair was still wet. She hummed as she took bites of the food and chatted with Ino and Hinata mostly. While the guys, Chouji and Naruto talked to him. He was watching Temari. Would this be considered introducing the girl to your best friends?

Temari laughed freely, blushingly, everytime she hears something that amuses her. She was so animated that Shikamaru felt himself be fixated. She wasn't afraid to show herself. She doesn't need to hide anything.

"So are you and Shikamaru dating?" Ino asked Temari.

This made everyone looked at Temari and Shikamaru. Shikamaru straightened his back out of...he wasn't sure what. While Temari slightly turned pink and then the blush was gone.

"We don't date." Temari said. "I don't like to date, but I do love spending time with him." Temari winked at Shikamaru, while Shikamaru eyes widened and turned red, thanks to his paleness, it was more obvious. He started coughing. He didn't see that coming. Figures.

"Oh!" Ino giggled. "Way to go."

Naruto patted Shikamaru's back while Chouji gave him thumbs up.

"Troublesome" He breathed under his breath. She really wasn't going to leave until he says what he is then? He hopes it won't bother her much, considering her last statement about vampires...she must have a thing for weird stuff.

"What was that, Shikamaru?" Temari asked.

Whoa! Super hearing!

"I said, I love spending time with you too, Temari." Shikamaru said seriously and smiled at her.

Temari frowned because she heard what he said and that wasn't it. But she would let it go because they're in company and she rather not show people what she would do to Shikamaru when they're not around.

Those kinds of things…

Calls for privacy.

* * *

He likes Temari. He would be lying if he said he doesn't. He likes her so much; they went back to where she lives, with her brothers. He was greeted by menacing glares from Kankurou and a silent look from Gaara.

"You're here," Gaara said.

"Of course, he's here. He always visited." Temari said as she pushed them out of the way, going upstairs.

"Ah,"

"To be honest, I like you. But if you do anything…" Gaara said in a warning tone.

Shikamaru raised his hands, "Got it, and won't do anything."

"Good."

"That's all you going to say?" Kankurou asked Gaara.

"Silence is much deadlier, Kankurou." Gaara said and he too went upstairs.

"How is silence much deadlier?" Kankurou asked.

"Because you would never expect it." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru and Kankurou stared at each other. Sometimes Shikamaru wonders if he attracts weird things.

"Don't you think my sister is such a bxtch?" Kankurou asked.

"No, not at all now that I think of it. She's not afraid to speak her mind, unedited even."

"And you like that?"

Shikamaru thought about it.

"Yes, it's refreshing. I met some girls that would say anything to get the guy, vice versa too. Your sister isn't like that. She's real." Shikamaru explained.

"Yeah, real alright. A real pain. I'll feel bad for you if you marry into this family." Kankurou said, shaking his head.

Temari came down with a black bag.

"What's in the bag?" Kankurou asked.

"Some things I might need." Temari said.

"Wait, you're going out again?"

"Yes"

"Wait, hold up whe-"

Temari pulled Shikamaru and dragged him out.

* * *

They sat in the living room watching the movie, Twilight. Shikamaru won't even bother asking why she's here again, sleeping over.

"You really do wish you have your very own vampire huh?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, yeah. If vampires do appear human, good looking, and are nice, of course. But if they're that ugly monster thing in Dracula…then never mind." Temari said.

"I read a couple of pages of twilight." Shikamaru said.

"Did you like it?"

"Nope, it was too long. I'm sorry for the fans of twilight saga but I feel that it's a bit obsessive."

Temari frowned at him.

"You don't appreciate a good paranormal romance."

"Nope. Paranormal and Romance don't mix, ever."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"I'll give you a chance to change your mind."

Shikamaru turned to look at her.

"What are you up to?"

"You started this."

"Started what?"

This time no one was drunk. This time, they were aware of their action.

Someone once said they wished to kill the attraction between each other.

They thought a kiss would suffice enough.

But that was not the case, a kiss grows, it ignites…

Lust or Love.

**Author's Note**

**Yes, short. And I made you guys wait. But isn't it worth it? T_T don't kill me.**

**I figured since Spring break is over, I'll be able to update once a week, and I'm right.**

**Tell me what you guys thought.**

**Sorry for my non-descriptive kiss. I feel that…Well I don't know.**

**I'll save a descriptive kiss later? Lol**

**Review Please!! And Alert and favorite it!! Haha just whatever, I just hoped you guys enjoyed it.**

**OMG, Shikamaru not a big fan of twilight!?? Lol XD **

**I'm writing my very own story. You guys wanna read it? Lol, it's funny, romantic and paranormal and full of fighting…either arguing or plain violence…haha**

**Yayaya, I'm out.**

**Love you guys,**

**Anne**

**O_O I drew Shikamaru, you guys! Check my deviantart kay??**

**Link-my profile…there, check it…xD I did it for like ten minutes or something. Not sure.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dude! Haha, crap. My younger cousin, 2 years old spilled juice. Juice+computer= fxcked.

Anyways, Tomorrow for me is Friday, Good Friday, I'm religious. I'ma pray tomorrow and go church Sunday. Yay, lol. If only my aunty and cousins were also not lazy to go church, but anyway it's a free country.

Oh, yay. I'm going to Philippines, Christmas time. XD hopefully i get to see Sarah Geronimo, weee.

Fudge, i got stuck. No actually. I was just...mhmm...Reading books. I was amazed by my classmate's vast vocabulary. Her story was incredible that I stole it. (I asked if I could keep it she said yes lol)

Btw, I am not a big fan of Twilight (I read all of the Twilight Saga though). ^_^; Hope that's not a strike against me.

But if it is, then screw it. I'm entitled to my opinion. Peace!

**********

* * *

Temari was woken up by glass breaking into pieces. As she opened her eyes she saw Shikamaru-sort of flying, crashing to the other side of the room.

What the.

She quickly stood up and then glared at the bullies, and that being said were her brothers. Kankurou was the one who threw Shikamaru the other side of the room.

Temari closed her eyes. It's annoying to be awaken by noises created by your own damn brothers trying to beat up your own very sexy…lover? She was not even sure what to call him. And the situation they're in, or should she say relationship?

"What is this, Temari?" Gaara asked.

"What is what, Gaara? What the hell do you think you're doing Kankurou. You can't just hurt someone, especially in their own fricken house, that's not polite." Temari said, her hands resting on her waist.

And Temari is the epitome of being polite?

"We followed you here when you left." Gaara informed Temari.

"I just did, sis. I mean imagine my shock when I see you and him all humping on that couch and Gaara wouldn't even let me stop it!" Kankurou started. "He said; wait till they wake up because it's rude! What the effers!"

Temari blinked and then blushed remembering what happened last night.

"We weren't humping."

"Fxcking then,"

"No, not that either."

"Riding his bones,"

"No! No, home run,"

"What?"

Temari rolled her eyes, like hell Kankurou wouldn't know what she meant by that.

"Third Base," Gaara said, in the same tone he'd spoken before. This made Temari, Kankurou and even Shikamaru look at him, o.o, how does he know...

"No..." Temari said, and then thought about it, "Maybe, don't remember." Liar.

Of course she remembers everything, to the last detail. She did initiate that hot kiss last night.

Shikamaru stood up and mummbled troublesome.

"I said not to do anything, Nara." Gaara said.

Shikamaru shrugged. "If you think about it, I did nothing. She came here, we watched movies and then she used her persuasive skills that paranormal and romance mix. I did nothing."

Except kiss her back, but he wouldn't even dare mention that for fear of missing his tongue.

"And that leaves you with no fricken shirt on!? And third base???" Kankurou yelled. He was preparing to attack Shikamaru, but Temari and Gaara held him back.

"It was getting hot last night. Hey, apparently she and I are fans of baseball; we have more in common than I thought."

Temari stifled a laugh. Shikamaru was sure funny; does he want to die though?

"And you!" Kankurou pointed a finger towards Temari. From anyone who doesn't know them, they would probably think Kankurou was one of the worried parents that are too strict.

"What?"

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Temari looked at her clothes, "Clothes?"

"Why the hell are you not naked?"

Temari hit Kankurou's head, and rolled her eyes. And this is why it's hard to make friends with anyone without freaking them out.

"I rather not see our sister naked, Kankurou. It's a good sign she's wearing clothes." Gaara said with a slight frown in direction of Kankurou.

Kankurou blinked and then opened his mouth and then closed it and shivered.

It lasted for some hours, Kankurou not shutting up for one minute. Gaara remained quiet and only speaking when he felt like it, or need to say something. The main line was, they won't hesitate on breaking every single bones Shikamaru have, including the one that's the main threat to their sister's innocence, though Shikamaru pointed out, it was not a bone, it just get hard because of the blood...but Temari made him shut up because she rather not hear about IT. Even if he said it in a way to educate, like a fricken Sex Education is needed. Kankurou found it so amusing that he laughed very hard. Gaara eyes just simply widened and he appeared slightly amused.

Temari just rolled her eyes. Some would say they were vulgar. Some would just say, they were very immature, indeed.

They hadn't even move around the one room-living room.

They did question to why Temari was staying here. Temari had answered that she's sleeping over until, well Shikamaru tells her his secret. Her answer was received with curiosity.

"What secret?" Gaara inquired. "Is there something important I have not found about you?" He asked in a sort of an investigator collecting information. "You came from a good family, the Nara's. Your mother is Yoshino-"

"How the hell do you know that?" Shikamaru asked, taken aback.

"There is such thing as the internet." Gaara merely answered. "It could be the deadliest weapon."

Gaara smiled slightly. Shikamaru gave a lop sided smiled due to his nervousness. That indeed, people who works to make weaponry must know how to use anything and everything as a weapon, no matter how stupid it sounds.

Again, he was hit by the fact Temari's family make weaponry. They could very well kill him.

A knife could be used in thousand ways if the one held it is skilled.

If you lack the skill the best thing and likely thing you could do is cut yourself and kill yourself. Hurray.

He gulped. Temari noticing his discomfort, mouthed "Don't worry they're just being themselves."

_Haha, exactly. That's the problem, Temari._ He wanted to mouth back to her but decided to do it later when they're gone.

* * *

Shikamaru stared outside the window, it was pouring heavily. He heard her coming, as she walked and then heard the door closed. He sighed and massaged his forehead with his hand as he leaned back against the wall, turning away from the window.

He smiled.

She smiled back.

"Did it work?" She asked.

"Hmm...You lack skills." He said, grinning. Teasing.

She rolled her eyes playfully and pouted.

Shikamaru pulled her closed to him, resting his hands on her waist.

"But we could work on that, I could teach you." He said softly.

"I would like that..." She said, blushing a bit.

Their lips met, and for awhile stayed there until his tongue licked her lips, asking for permission. She opened her mouth slightly enough for his tongue to enter. And that's when they had tongue war. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they deepened the kiss. Shikamaru hand was on the back side of her head and other still on her waist. Breaking the kiss, Shikamaru trailed kisses down to her neck and she felt his fangs on her skin. But he didn't bite her.

They stared at each other, their eyes both smoky. They could no longer lie; it was obvious they were both physically attracted to each other. It gets hot fast, both blushing and slightly out of breath.

"You look delicious." Temari said, licking her lips. Shikamaru follow the movement of her tongue.

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" He asked lightly.

"Right, just because you have the fangs." She made a face, "But I bite too, you know."

They both laughed.

"Of course you do."

"So...you agree with me now right? Paranormal and Romance do mix. Look at Bella and Edward."

"I don't know. Bella and Edward are fictional characters." Shikamaru pointed out, he received a light punch on the stomach from Temari.

"Tsk, troublesome."

"You always say that."

"I never have seen trouble so...sexy." He waggled his eyebrows and made Temari laugh out loud.

* * *

"Holy-crap! Was I dreaming?" Shikamaru woken up because he fell off the couch he was sleeping on. The last night, hot kiss happened. The brothers breaking in and almost breaking him happened as well. What about...the other kissing in the daylight...bite...

He shooked his head.

He sighed. He remembered Temari telling him she's going to get some of her work stuff done, earlier.

And she added that he should stop being lazy and start writing. You can't write when an attractive woman comes into your mind ever so often that you would end up just writing her name.

Also, he was in deep thoughts.

No way could he get two hot kisses for day and night. That would be just damn lucky. Too good to be true. He frowned and crossed his arms, thinking.

"Hey Man" Naruto came in and stopped to look at Shikamaru.

"You are meditating?" He asked.

"No, just...wondering...."

"About?"

"If Temari and I made out"

"What? Good job. Wait does she know, you know?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Well she knows a little, like my fangs."

"Oh, did you bit her?"

"No, it's wrong to bite people, Naruto."

"It's not wrong to bite people especially when they like it, crave it, will beg for it."

"You're too much like Jiraiya and Kakashi."

"Heh, whatever. Just sayin' if this is true love between you and Temari I say you let her in."

"And if it's just pure lust?"

"I say..."

"Bang," Sai came in, almost gliding. Shikamaru stared at Sai. He was absolutely pale.

"Do you scream or twitch when the sun light hits you?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, I'm not a vampire."

"You suck blood. Blood Sucking is considered vamparism...nism...erism." Naruto said, he was for a second knew what he was talking about, but then totally lost it. "And Sai, you do not 'bang' when you're in lust."

"So what do you do then?"

"You seduce her."

"And then bite her?" Sai added.

"And then bang." Naruto finished.

"Don't tell me this is truly how you treat women? That's just utterly wrong." Shikamaru said. No matter what he was raised with morals. He would never dare truly disrespect a girl or play with her. It's despicable. Vile.

Sai and Naruto smiled and then answered in unison,

"Hell No."

"We treat girls with respect and love and affection." Naruto started. "I mean why the hell would I treat someone I consider special in my life like crap?"

"It says in this book" Sai pulled out his own little pocket book titled 'How to make any woman fall in love with you' written by Shikamaru Nara, "that women loves to be treated with love. Adored."

"Did I write anything about, how do you know if it's lust or love?"

"Nope, I think a man would cross that line one day in their life, and when they do they would know that it is Love they feel." Naruto said dramatically, that he seems to have his own bright spot light, but it was merely the sunlight coming into the room.

"Moving on." _I should have never even bothered telling them anything... _

"What are you guys doing here?"

Yes it was normal for Naruto to come and go. But something would be up if Naruto and Sai are together. It would mean they had to do something. The moment he asked the question, Naruto and Sai became sort of expressionless and then grim.

Shikamaru didn't need to ask anything. He knows what needs to be done.

He definitely doesn't need Temari around right now.

**A/N**

**I did say I would update yesterday to some of my reviewers. But I was sick; I had a horrible head ache. X_X it didn't stop. I had it for two days straight!! So yeah. Only now. Arggh. Huu. Cough. **

**Ey. By the way how was the chapter? ^_^ fine, good? Great? Hilarious?**

**Roxxihearts! Hey! I see, the internet. Lol Well no wonder I mentioned internet here. Mhm…**

**Well again, thank you for my reviewers.  
Okay, I won't be lazy**

**I will type you guys name and all that. XD**

_**Roxxihearts, Shikatemajerica, .Temari. .Killer. .Kunoichi., LaziBoi, Curtis Zidanee Ziraa, sly382, draconia81, overlordofnobodies, TT8WizziE8TT, Schizo42, beerbelly, PhoenixVersion1.**_

Hopefully I didn't get your fanfic ID wrong. X_X; you know me, very lazy.

You guys know that by now right?

Okay, I love KennyKenKenneth.(He reminds me of Shikamaru, truly) Lmao. Thanks dearest bro of mine, he really is my brother. ] mwahahaha.. Mahal naman kita kuya! XD Kasi ng rereview ka ng story ko at addicted ka! Diba? Sabihin mo na!

And my cousin, who has the same name as mine, May808, she stole her lil sis name. lol. Thanks cuz!

Well it's obvious my A/N is long and possibly pointless. But my thank yous are not.

Also thank you for my favoriters, alerters. ^___^ I would write your names too, but then I have to click on my mail…and that's troublesome…and I erased my mails. X-x;

Love Always, Anne


	8. Chapter 8

Hell No I didn't forget my CHALLENGE, and that's to finish an effing story. And here I am coming back because I love my faithful readers you know. I don't want them to suffer so here we are.

And hopefully I did good in this chapter, I did tell you at least once a week update.

*******

Temari would have screamed, threw something, destroyed something. But she didn't. She was biting her lips tightly that it drew blood. She clenched her hands into fists so tightly her nails were digging into her skin. She was in short, shaking. Shaking with anger, shaking with worry. She was holding back her own emotion. It was news to her. She'd seen her brothers get hurt once in awhile, but to see someone else beside her brothers get hurt and to know it has that much impact was just too shocking.

He got hurt. Hurt by someone. Gangs, she wasn't sure. His friends weren't exactly telling her shit. She had glared at them, shouted at them. Grabbed them and almost chocked them to death. Like fuck, wouldn't anyone do it too? If it was someone you start to care about, starting to get use to being around, gets hurt, almost die, won't you be utterly piss?

He was on his own bed, laying there, asleep. Knocked out. He was brought here, bloody, looking like shit. Looking like some wild animal had taken many bites from him. His body was full of bite marks.

She would have called the paramedics but then she was stopped by the pale-ass guy named Sai and the blonde, Naruto.

_Temari sighed and opened the door to Shikamaru's house and was greeted by some gruesome sight, Shikamaru laying on the carpeted floor that was slowly being coated with his own blood. Temari stood only for a second and went to him and called him name, shouted it, or she was shrieking, and wasn't even talking right. She wasn't sure._

_"What happened!?" She demanded of the two. "What did you fucking do?"_

_"We didn't do shit." Sai said. He just stood there, unemotionless that Temari took a step back and then punched him. _

_"Don't just fucking stand there! Call 911, ass hole!"_

_"I don't know the number for 911." Sai replied, his tone not changing._

_"Calm down Temari," Naruto said, trying to soothe her, "just relax."_

_Temari glared at Naruto, "What do you mean fucking relax!? Calm down, fuck it. He's gonna die!"_

_Temari grabbed the phone in the house and started to dial 911, but then there was no dial tone._

_Sai had pulled the chord and the only thing Temari could do was be violent. So she threw the phone at him, hitting her mark._

_Shikamaru was pale, and for some reason, he was slowly turning blue now._

_".Fuck." She kept repeating it. _

_  
"Temari," Naruto started._

_  
"What!?" _

_"He was bitten by those demons. Their bites are poisonus and deadly. So even if we stop his bleeding, he's going to definitely die."_

_Temari eyes widened and for a very good reason she wrapped her hands around Naruto's neck and tried to choke him, "Are you fucking shitting me? You tell me relax, calm down and you say that? What the fuck!"_

_"You could do something." The pale ass Sai, that Temari also want to choke to death said._

_Temari raised an eyebrow and without hesitating said, "I'll do it."_

_"What!? No, Sai. Shikamaru won't forgive you if you let her do it. Remember why he went through it!" Naruto said._

_"I'll do it." Temari repeated, her looks were hard. She would convince them. "And what do you mean by that why he went through it?"_

_Naruto's lips formed a thin line and said, "Nothing, but it's your choice, once we tell you...you won't back out right?" Naruto asked, his eyes were cautious and showed he didn't fully trust Temari, but he was worried for his best friend._

_  
Temari nodded her head, it was set._

Shikamaru stirred and then he remembered he was almost dead, he was expecting pain when he moved, but there wasn't. He was dead right? Of course he would be dead, because if he wasn't he would feel the ache all over his body, the marks that were left would be gruesome. Horrid.

He slowly opened his eyes, and as he did, he saw her eyes. Saw her face, her blonde hair.

She looked tired, bags under her eyes, and the way the light hit her, she would be considered an angel yet again. He wanted to laugh remembering their first encounter. How did it suddenly went to here?

"Te-Temari?" He said weakly. "Does this mean..." He stopped.

Her eyes were shining. Shining? They were wet, wet by unshed tears.

"Hey" She said, a small smile on her eyes."Good to see that you're finally awake, lazy ass." She said.

Shikamaru blinked a couple of times. "I'm not dead." He said, confused.

"No, you're not dead." Reassured him. And then she sighed, "Unless that's what you were really planning to head off...?" She asked.

Shikamaru sitted himself up slowly. His body was wrapped with bandages. He wouldn't even dare ask how he looked like without them around him.

_"Shikamaru, we haven't seen you for awhile now."_

_Shikamaru didn't say anything. He never ever wanted to see them. They had promised the last time they meet, they would get rid off him. His existance erased from the face of the damned earth._

"Shouldn't...I was already gone, wasn't I?" He asked.

Temari frowned. "No, now shut up Shikamaru."

Shikamaru eyes widened a bit and looked at Temari.

They stared at each other like that, both sides have questions.

Temari took one of Shikamaru's hand and held it. She lifted their held hands and kissed it without breaking their eye contact.

_Please, don't get hurt anymore, Shikamaru._

_Temari..._

"Don't get yourself killed 'cause I would hunt you down myself and kill you again." She said, grinning like she's a package full of trouble. She couldn't stay this serious with him, if she does, she was bound to break apart.

Shikamaru smiled.

They needed the lightening mood. Temari was suprised for her actions and to cancel it out, she acted like everything is normal. Everything was far from normal.

In fact, their non-existant relationship, (that does exist) was about to turn into the highest point of...

Nightmares? Or Desire?

_*********_

Temari wouldn't have left Shikamaru but she had to. Her brothers called, saying it was an important, as in death and life important.

Whatever could that mean.

*********

Shikamaru got out of his room slowly walking out, and then saw Naruto and Sai plopped on his couch, looking like shit. Looking like some guilty fuckers that screwed him over.

He went to his fridge and opened it, and took out his carton of milk and poured himself a glass. He slowly drank it as he stared at the two guys who remained to not look at him, their faces hard.

"Gyah!" Naruto started and breathed in and out loudly.

"You were holding your breath?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, 'cause when I don't that means I won't talk!"

Sai covered his face with his hands and shook his head and mummbled,"Naruto, shut up."

"I'm guessing you two did something wrong." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, we did!" Naruto stood up and threw his arms everywhere. "We used Temari to save your life!"

"What?"

"He's a lying bastard, Shikamaru. Don't believe him." Sai said, expressionless.

_Oh yeah, Naruto the loud mouth is definitely good at lying. And Sai is the epitome of honesty._

"Save my life? Save my life how?" He asked and then his eyes narrowed, "I'm going to kill you both." He said. "I swear, I would."

"She said she would do it." Sai added easily/

"Did you explain to her what would happen if anything goes wrong?" Shikamaru asked, calmly.

"You mean...how your life force are sort of together now?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Don't answer my question with a question." Damn. That was cold, Shikamaru thought. Maybe he should take a breathing.

"We skipped it." Sai informed him. "We skip the point once life force are connected, it means you two are sort of married. And divorcing each other means one has to die...to break the bond. And once you guys are bonded, she's like one of us."

_In this case the old vow of, till death to us part is actually very true to us, and it's called a divorce._

Shikamaru frowned.

Just thinking about it.

_"I don't want to fucking marry a lazy ass like you. You're not normal! Even though you're a very sexy not normal being. I want a divorce."_

_She pulls out the gun and shoots his head, sploosh. Blood and brain everywhere._

_. _

Shikamaru paled at his imagination. Surely Temari wouldn't wish him dead when she was so worried. But he can't hide the fact about their kinds bonding together life force thing. He has to talk to her about it.

**********************

Shikamaru was sitted on the couch, when Temari came back.

He looked up and wanted to just crawl some where. Sulk at a dark corner. He was a coward, shit.

"You don't need to tell me." She started, her arms crossed against her chest, her eyes were sort of cold and distant. "I know. And it's not your fault. Or your friends fault, but mines." She said.

"Huh..."

"We need to talk. No more secrets, if it means being tied and married to your...kind. My kind is different." She said.

"Your kind? You mean human right?"

"I'm half."

"You're a mutt." Shikamaru said amused."You're human and..."

"And...that's the problem, we have a problem. As a married couple we need to have some understanding and...compromise."

Shikamaru blinked a couple of times, "So being married to me doesn't bother you?"

"Huh. I should say that to you."

"I'm afraid."

"Good." Temari went to him and kissed him on the lips. "Now, I want a real wedding not a bloody macabre shit and our marriage will not be consumated until we're in love with each other."

"We're in love." Shikamaru said quickly.

Temari laughed. "We would know definitely know when that happens."

"What compromise? Do you mean like if a guy wants sex and the girl doesn't? So they make a compromise?" Shikamaru asked. "So does this mean no sex?"

"No sex"

"Does getting hurt turn you into a perve?" Temari narrowed her eyes. "I'm not fond of perves."

"I lack the imagination to become a perve. It's too troublesome." Shikamaru replied honestly.

"How about kisses?" Shikamaru asked.

She lifted her eyebrow and rolled her eyes before agreeing. "Only kisses."

"There's this rule, you know. I ask for King hershey bar and when they say no, I would ask for the normal one. They would say yes. And I still win because I wanted the normal hershey all along."

Temari opened her mouth and then closed it and she burst into laughter, hugged Shikamaru her 'one and only new husband and kissed him on the cheeks.

**A/N**

They're not in love yet. They're in definite lust.

See I told you it was worth the wait. I mean c'mon they just got hitched. x_x i know don't kill me. I never got so far in any of my fanfics without hurting Shikamaru. XD in Stubbornly engaged he gets shot at and ends up in Temari's care. In Remember, he's dead by some unknown reason, leaving Temari, and they just happened to get married that day. And now this? O_o

Except now, he gets hurt and then got married to Temari. if that bloody macabre shit is considered marriage. XD

Who knew i was twisted. I mean I love Shikamaru and all, But If I have to chose, between Shika and Tema, Ima save Tema-chan, because Shika would complain and say "I'm the man in the relationship, let me take the pain I can take it." etc etc. Chauvanistic attitude. you know. haha.

Next Chap-

Shows you what happened to Shikamaru.

Shows you what exactly Temari did to save Shikamaru's life.

Shows you what the important emergency between Temari and her brothers.

Shows you what the newly weds, non-consumated marriage life would be.

Shows you Temari's half-half side.

Ehh, and truly explains you what Shikamaru is and what haunts him and hunts him.

It would be very detailed because I owe you guys that. And I'm getting bored with my monalouges (didn't you guys notice that!? I was getting angry at myself for it) and find that I want to end this story soon. And it's gonna end soon. Just a few more chaps.

Next Chap is Long. And very descriptive.

Oh, my gosh. Does this mean I wrote it down already?

Why yes, I did. But I'ma update next week-Saturday or Sunday.

Love Anne.

P.S. I peaked your interest yes? Curious? haha


	9. Chapter 9

-smashes my head against my laptop- _ It was difficult for me to write this especially with my midterms i_i which I did not do so well!! -sceams- And then test-test-test who the hell told my teachers to set test dates AT THE SAME TIME o no one can study. (I did not study) oh my gosh. oh well. my fault. my doings. xD But seriously it means total CANNOT touch laptop. -___-;

And -_- if you're wondering...oh no...my grade just went down to 3.6 oh yeaaah...-_- i was not complaining. but my aunts decides to compare me to her daughter who gets a 4.0 o_O need i mention i have those honor class in high school n my cuzn is a 6th grader? It is not fair comparison o but noo, slams me here and there, my mom agreeing.

oh and i totally hate honors geo o like us trick questions sheet. how am i suppose to put all those formulas into memories and know how to plug it in so i can work the problem out? i mean if u see the pics of those probs ill be twisting it around and stuff. AND THEY SAID GEO IS EASY. _ I CANNOT even WORK a simple THING like THAT THING U USE TO MAKE A PERFECt CIRCLE XD (yeah i dont care much for the name N who needs a perfect circle) it should be easy! THEYRE FRICKEN PICTURES!!!! and frankly i dont know why i need to know the length or arc of those polygons //circle, if they are congruent or similar. -_-; Dont mind Me.

Oh and please don't bitch at me, and say "you did not answer the questions you said would be answered in this chapter" READ o

Have you read the chapter? its effing long. i make up for it.

I would bitch right back and say "wait the fuck up! Okay, its difficult to write and bother myself if it would please you guys or not. I TRIED my best. So screw you all, mwahahaha." JK JK

XD im too nice to do that. You guys should celebrate xD i had not left this story!! omg new record. mwahahaha.

******

_Surrounded by the dark forest, Shikamaru hid himself, making sure his presence was not known. He had told Naruto and Sai the plan, and he would end it now. It's not that hard. It's not that hard, he repeated it many times. It was easier said than done, he had faced them before, it was a horrible experience._

_He controlled his heart, he moved, lurking around the shadows as he was one with them. The whispering of the trees, rustling leaves, and the fast movements everywhere. _

_Here and There. _

_They were here. _

_And utter silence._

_He was afraid to breath, holding his breath, he waited for their noises. But no, only the winds smoothly carressing the forest could be heard. _

_Where are they? His heart ached all of a sudden._

_  
Oh no! Not again, he was trapped? So soon._

_His own shadow turned red and his legs gave out on him, on his knees, he looked up. Shadows all around him didn't look that friendly anymore. It's almost like everywhere he looks there were eyes looking at him, and then it seemed like they were smiling. Smiling, it was creepy._

_He made no further move, it was long ago since he fought with them and the last time he barely escaped alive. Indeed, he even put some of his friends in complete danger. Not this time around. If he were to do anything anymore, he would suffer alone._

_And then the sound started, a flute playing, and then the forest was clearing. It was replaced with him tied to a cross on a high up rock and he was surrounded by the violent waters that were blood red. He was starting to hate red, by this point._

_"Play fair you bastards!" He shouted. He wanted to see them. _

_One appeared, covered with a dark cloak, and it suddenly hissed at him. He took of his hat and revealed none other than Orochimaru, the snake. _

_"Afraid?"_

_"No, unlike you I'm not afraid of dying!" Shikamaru said. "And I would never kill my friends to live longer, you're a fucking selfish useless pathetic and ugly." _

_Orochimaru laughed, that pyschotic laugh of his and then he opened his mouth._

_His tongue coming, growing longer and longer, heading for Shikamaru. Shikamaru squirmed a bit as the disgusting shit wrapped around him and then licked his face. The tongue was pulled back again and then it transformed into a sword and it striked him. _

_Shikamaru yelled in pain. The simple thing was being repeated plenty of times. It was painful, and it looked like he was bleeding, but he knows this is just an illusion he needs to snap out of it. Because he's at a disadvantage, he needs to make it even fast._

_Quickly thinking, he called the shadow he had hidden himself before he was trapped, he made that own very shadow control himself and without doubt he pulled out his dagger and stabbed his legs. He bit his lips, drawing blood out for real. Eyes closed and when he opened it, he was out of it._

_He quickly moves forward jumping from trees to trees. Going somewhere he was safe, at least safe to go on with his plan. It was not over yet. He expected the trap and he encountered it, now it's time to attack, he can't keep hiding, he would definitely lose._

_But he stopped dead on his track when he spotted them._

_"Well, well, well. I see the mouse is back. Had fun with our snake?" He asked._

_  
Shikamaru took a step back, putting his hands behind him, reaching for his daggers. He pulled them and flew it at him, flying daggers._

_It hit him, one straight at where the heart and brain should be. _

_Shouldn't he be dead? But he wasn't. He laughed like an insane freak and started walking towards Shikamaru._

_"We just wanna play," _

_Fuck! They're only playing with me!?_

_And that's when he saw the strangest thing, he never seen one before, ever. A chimera._

_It was quick, and it was odd. The thing...was human, tiger and snake. It must be one of Orochimaru's experiments__._

_"Does it look odd to you? It's our new baby and it's hungry. It's hungry for your type."_

_***********_

He woke up gasping for air. He sat up and leaned foward covered his face with his hands. He was wet with sweat, his shirt sticking to him like a second skin. He got off the bed slowly with a frown, he stood up and almost fell backward but he regained his balance.

I had enough moonlight to see his handsome troubled face.

"Are you okay, Shikamaru?" I asked him.

He looked at me; it was like he hadn't realized I was there all along watching him. How could he have missed me? I'm merely some few feet away from him, leaning against his bedroom wall, my arms crossed against my chest.

"Ah, yeah. Why are you still up?" He asked me.

"You were having a nightmare," I told him.

He didn't say anything. It was the second time I've seen those shadow appear beside him, it was his own. His own shadow seems to have its own life and I don't even think he knows I see them, or does he not see them?

"Maybe you should sit down," It was not a suggestion even if I said it that way. He sat down almost immediately I could tell from the lost look he has and his tired eyes that he was out of it. Thinking again.

For a moment I just looked at him again and his slow breathing, it was another side of him I learned a couple of days ago. There were some things that haunts him and hunts him, it seems.

Who knew, my _husband _was this vulnerable. I wasn't even fully aware of it.

I want him to feel safe; I want him to be happy truly.

I almost choked at my very own feeling towards him. It was strong and it was new to me.

And I would not name it yet.

*********

The next day, he was again himself. Or his other side I've seen many times and that's the lazy ass. He had stubbornly said No, he wasn't about to go back and see his parents and tell him he got himself hitched. I threw his stupid book at him. He glared at me and mumbled yet again, I am a troublesome woman. If he had a choice in the matter he would have chose death.

That hit me.

I saved his life.

I wanted him alive, and I still do.

I blinked a couple of times and my eyes watered.

Again, I don't know why I felt these strong emotions when his concern. His comments shouldn't bother me that much. But I knew I pay close attention to what he says and doesn't say. I watch him ever more closely ever since I find him having nightmares and he was my husband.

It was my fault we're together anyways. My own choice led me here, to him. It was not a bad thing.

I turned around and went to his room, locked myself there and sulked down. It was sort of humorous to think my comfort zone would be the lazy ass room. Everything in the room shouts his name, Shikamaru Nara. In fact I was caught staring at his young picture with his parents. He was expressionless in the picture while his parents were smiling.

I wondered something.

And wonder, is this how it feels like to be married? Married to him?

My brothers had warn me that it would be trouble being with him seeing now that they know what he truly is. I do too, but I want him to tell me himself.

He knocked on the door, "Go away lazy ass" I said with bitterness and harshness all mix it in.

"Look, Temari," He started. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that you know. I'm very happy...being alive...seeing you...every day now." He laughed lightly and I wanted to laugh too, but I waited for him to finish. "I'm very happy you saved my life. And...well I'll be happy in fact even more happy when I get to show you around my hometown and show them that I have a beautiful wife."

I didn't say anything. I just bit my lips to refrained myself and telling him that it made me very happy to hear him say that. He would probably be surprise because I never showed him how emotional I can be and how vulnerable I am, and it only seems to come around him.

Oh, boy. And I told him no more secrets.

I make him happy. I want him happy.

A smile escaped my lips, I felt butterflies and that's just odd.

*******

It wasn't exactly what he wanted to say to his 'new' wife.

He looked at her as she was staring out the window, looking at the scenery they are passing so fast. Earlier this week before some strange reason he made Temari's eyes misty, he said he wouldn't go back to his home town and see his parents. It wasn't because he didn't want to see his parents. It was the place that bothers him. There were too many dreadful memories.

But she was smiling, she was happy that they were going and that was enough for him.

He owed her his life.

She saved him, literally. Now how many men can say that the girl they married truly gave him another chance to live?

Live.

"Say, Temari, are we going to your hometown too?" I asked her. She told me before her parents were dead. I didn't mention parents at all. Thinking I would send her to another misty eyes episode

She looked at me with a raise eyebrow and seems to think about it.

"We agreed, no more secrets, right?" She said, "So yeah the best way of learning each other is going back to our past, or in this case our hometown."

She seems to be nervous about it though. She tucked in a strand of blond hair behind her ears, I learned it was her usual thing to do when she's nervous. It was cute and I believe she's not aware that she does it. It was her secret that she doesn't know about and mines now.

I smile at her, and you would expect your wife to smile back, but not her. She looked at me as if something's wrong with me. In fact she felt my head and said "You don't have a fever or anything."

I laughed. Seriously, at least I know without her saying it, I know from her action...

My wife cares about me. Temari cares about me, Shikamaru Nara the lazy ass she calls.

When she calls me that, it was not with annoyance-it was her teasing me lightly, like flirting.

And as a new husband I still yet have to feel that dreadful feeling of a shackle going around my ankle, with the idiotic thinking of never being free again till I die.

But then again, like what Temari said, we still need to go through the whole plan the marriage thing. Even if we are married I guess, spiritually, because I even get confused over my own stupid heritage crap thing, she still needs the physical marriage stuff.

Does this mean I have to handle a bridezilla?

Would Temari be that kind of girl?

*****

And here was Konoha, after some few secret passages here and there and guys with bands with the symbol that looks like a leaf, I said to him, checked them out and he had to prove he was one of them.

He had stared them down and said "You should be able to recognize the heir of the Nara Clan," He said it with cold hauteur that Temari didn't thought it was in him. It hit her just then that Shikamaru comes from a somewhat wealthy family. He dresses so simply and do things so practical, I never thought he was one.

They walked into Konoha.

"What happened to our things?" I asked as I casually looked around.

It was such a complete opposite of her hometown. It was so green and lively.

"They're being check and would be delivered later on. Are you tired?" He asked. He wasn't even looking at her. In fact his feminine lips were set hard. His lips appeared to be a thin line.

"No, are you?"

"Yeah, this place makes me feel tired and lazy." He looked at Temari and waggled his eyebrows.

I laughed and held his hand and leaned against him. There were some reasons why I knew I did that. There were some women ogling him and I wanted to show them that the lazy bum, who's pretty handsome, is mine and mine only. I wanted to comfort him, I knew he was uncomfortable, he was acting strange. And lastly and the more important one, because I am selfish when it comes to him, I wanted to hold him and be close to him, especially to the town he grew up in.

"You're acting strange" He said. And the idiot, sort of gently pulled away from me. "I don't think you have a fever or anything." He tilted his pineapple head slightly looking at me. I clenched my fist and hit him.

"Stupid." I said and walked away from him.

I continued to walk uttering curses, very loudly. "Fucking stupid pineapple head, going to strangle him while he sleeps! Ha!" I was again, being violent. People stared at me and frowned at me.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I said.

I felt him turn me around and his hands on my waist and then his lips landed on my very own.

"Oi, troublesome. I just got here and you're gonna send us to a dark hole of trouble."

Me, being me, didn't care much.

"So?"

"Sooo...." His eyes went somewhere else beside mine, and which forced me to look behind me and to see he was looking at an older woman, very beautiful with jet black wavy hair and crimson eyes. "Kurenai!" Does he have a thing for older women? Or just blond older women?

I was afraid he was going to let go of me, leave my side and then go to her. But he didn't. He took my hand, smiled at me, his dark eyes were bright this time, no more coldness.

"Kurenai, this is Temari, my wife and my best friend." He said, squeezing my hand when he mentioned my name. "Temari this is Kurenai Yuuhi...ah my...well not my teacher, my teacher's wife."

"Your wife?" The woman said in suprise tone, "You married out of the village then?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru simple reply. He did not care to explain anymore than what the question needed, I noticed. They exchanged some odd looks, well to me they were odd, it's like they don't want to say it around me.

_"It's to be expected they would not accept your marriage to him, Temari." Gaara said._

_"Why won't they?"_

_"We had a past, do you remember?" _

_Temari frowned, "Shikamaru doesn't know that."_

_  
"And you're thinking of keeping it from him?"_

_"Well, yes. I'm not going to start the marriage on the wrong foot."_

_"It already started on the wrong foot," Kankurou cutted in. "I mean didn't you think before you try to save his life of the consequence? It's like he's gonna have a more shitty life with him being married to you since you are from the Sands. AND you are the daughter of the fucktard."_

_Temari sent death glares at Kankurou, well fuck that just stings. _

_"I'm gonna kill you slowly Kankurou. And don't think I can't, we make weapons and henceforth I know how to fucking use them in fact all I need is a piece of paper and you'll be dead." She said with venom. "Bloody dead and cut into pieces." From a piece of paper? o.o;;_

_"Gaaah!!" Kankurou left so fast that Temari wasn't sure he heard what she said._

_"Temari!" Gaara raised his voice getting Temari's attention again._

_"I don't want to tell him."_

_"I like him and he seems to be slowly getting to you. I think in marriage, the key is communicating, which means understanding. To understand each other, you both need honesty on both side."_

_"Right, you married yet?"_

_"No, after seeing how you got yourself married, I rather not look forward to it. I mean I am not going to wait or put myself close to death-that would be ridiculous, get myself almost killed just so I can get hitch- and await for some woman to save my life-because I don't think women are that kind-in fact they're manipulative. Some people won't go that far as you have, sis." _

_"So, you know all the things Sai and Naruto left out huh?"_

_"Yes, it seems they left it out on purpose. Would you have changed your mind if you knew everything?" Gaara asked._

_"No"_

_"Then that is why they hadn't bothered. Sometimes it takes someone from the outside to see what is truly there."_

_"Hmm" She turned to take her leave._

_"Temari," She turned to look at her brother again, "it also takes some loss to know."  
_

_"What loss do you speak of?"_

_"Not now, maybe later. You're going to lose him."  
_

_"That won't happen."_

_"Temari, do you think you can prevent it?"_

_"It won't happen."_

_  
"It already started and you will see what I mean."_

"Temari" He called.

I snapped out of it, blinking a couple of times.

"Yeah, what?" I said a bit too mean that even the woman named Kurenai seems to look between me and Shikamaru with doubt written all over her face. I softened a bit, "Sorry" I said, with a embarrassed smile.

"Well, if you're ready I would like to introduce you to my parents now.

I smiled, inside I felt sick. It was normal right? To feel this way when you're about to meet the parents. But then I'm already married to him so they can't exactly say we couldn't be together.

********

Temari was in short mesmerized by the beauty she laid her eyes on. She was practically mobbed by Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino when Shikamaru simply pointed at her, gave a lop sided grin and waggled his eyebrows as if to merely annoy her and his mom.

"Shikamaru!" Temari and Yoshino yelled in unison.

Of course that made her closer to Yoshino more than ever and Shikamaru and Shikaku sharing a look of 'oh boy, troublesome times two'

"Ah, so you two have the same reaction." Shikamaru said.

"What do we have here, a blond beauty?" Shikaku said, Temari gasped. Shikamaru looked almost exactly like his father except for the scars and the age. The same people she'd seen in his room, particularly they didn't look like they aged much. Quite barely.

Temari was in short, in a few hours she met Shikamaru's parents, she was indeed welcomed.

She was a bit petrified when she found out they kept deers around, she wanted to actually scream but that wasn't like her. So, she casually walked up to one of them, a baby deer, thinking it was way harmless and way more adorable petted it, but then it pushed her with its head and she found herself landing on the grassy field where Shikamaru was pleasantly laying down watching the clouds.

"Is this what you do? Watch clouds?" Temari asked, frowning at her husband, again he was lazy.

"Are you going to say I'm a lazy ass?"

"Aren't you?"

He closed his eyes and sighed, he was relaxed.

"Of course I am, I'll be more relaxed if you keep quiet."

_Well if that's how he likes it!_

"Nara-"

"Nara again? I thought we're on the first names now."

"Lazy ass, ah much better." She chuckled.

Shikamaru opened his eyes to look at the blond beauty before him, he gave a lop sided grin.

"Tsk, you miss too much beauty if you don't stop and open your eyes."

Shikamaru pulled her closer to him and som how got her head resting on his chest, holding each other close. Temari looked up and was sort of...well, how can you explain the feeling when you watch clouds with someone you _care _about holding you close...open to each other...

_Maybe because he doesn't know you really. I don't think he'll be open to you....after that..._

"I don't want to miss the beauty anymore." Temari said softly after. "Actually, Shikamaru..."

Temari moved so she could face Shikamaru, she was looking down. She lightly touched Shikamaru's cheeks with her hands. She kissed him; it was a slow languid kiss they shared. And if anyone was an expert, the slow kisses are the most dangerous one because they truly show how much they care about each other.

"I want to...I need to..." She couldn't finish it. She pulled away suddenly sitting up, and pulling her legs toward her chest, her arms locked on it. Her chin resting on her knee, she felt very down.

She felt Shikamaru's arm behind her, and then his heat, he was next to her.

"See, Temari. I was never afraid to say how I feel. I want to always show that I feel for you. My feelings for you were never a secret." He said, she could almost see his lazy grin, but she didn't want to look at him to make sure it was there; merely she kept her gaze on the green grass.

"I said I like you before, but now...now it's different. Do I care for you? Yes, yes I do. Do I love you? Maybe. I can't be force to love you. And you can't force yourself to love me. I would never want that. I want us to be honest with each other; no I need us to be honest with each other."

"I never told you, I don't trust much anymore."

"Why?"

"Because when I did trust, it had hurt too much. Can you imagine...this hometown of mine, covered with dead bodies lying everywhere, people I know dead and...Everywhere there were splattered bloods of them..." He was having a hard time speaking and it just merely begun.

He cleared his throat and straightened his back.

"Orochimaru, he killed so many. His little gang people. They're the weirdest thing I ever seen. He tried to avoid death, because that's just not natural. It's a disruption of how life works, he would never succeed. He messed with the dead bodies, and animals and living people, his very own experiment. He was legendary here, one of the best, one of the strongest. I can never forgive him. I have this need to kill him. It's always around him and then Sasuke's brother, Itachi. This little town of mines, and every other town, they're distraction starts from within...they destroy their own kind."

"I don't understand..." Temari said.

"Orochimaru killed many lives, the stupid group he joined along with Akatsuki killed people I loved. Orochimaru messed with his own kind, us. Itachi...he murdered his own family..."

"...You..being different has to do with him..?"

Shikamaru looked at Temari and shooked his head.

"No, but it should be right? But it explains why I don't trust easily. If I trust you with everything, like my weakness, who to say you won't use it against me? I'm afraid of that...if I truly trust you Temari...it means I could..no...I am possibly falling in love with you...to be honest it would kill me if you ever do betray me..." Shikamaru said uneasily. "I am…"

Temari held her breath when Shikamaru said that.

_He's falling for me...I'm...probably his weakness...._

"And what are you?" She was not going to pursue the other subject. It was uncomfortable for both of them.

"My kind has been around for a long time, before Common Era sort of. Our people were one of the first one...we were wild, animalistic, couldn't really think properly. No humanity. But through time we progress. We're not vampires. Vampires love to suck blood-drink blood. We don't drink blood, we just crave it, crave the smell- we were sort of made as a weapon to kill. Weird right? So we're humans with animal like things or behavior-strength. I don't know. I mean isn't it obvious my family has that deer animal?"

"Since when does a deer have fangs?"

"Well that could be explained...no, I cannot explain that." Shikamaru replied. "I don't know what I need the fangs for considering I don't suck blood or bite people."

"Haha, maybe it's used to bite your mate to mark them." Temari joked.

They both laughed together and then frowned and then shook their head at that thought or before they could send their thoughts that way-causing them sexual stress and probably won't keep their hands off each other.

********

Temari was lying down on the bed. She was not with Shikamaru, not sleeping next to him at all. She couldn't sleep. After his almost dead she would not sleep until she was sure his nightmares would end, or to make sure he would wake up from them. Was he having one of his attacks?

He would yell his friends' name. Chouji and Naruto. Constantly it was this name, Asuma, and he would later follow it and say teacher... He would twist around and the way he had acted in his sleep, he was very afraid of it. Temari would try to wake him up but it was hard to get him out of it. So she hummed to him, and it had work, and he would wake up almost instantly after she stopped humming the tune- covered with sweat and out of breath and he was still lost. Lost to the world. In short blind for a moment because his eyes would look so pale even in the dark.

Thud!

"No! No! NO!" And then she heard him, his cries of pain and then him, just crying. They would get worse, they always do. Temari immediately stood up and went to his room, she has been walking to his room and back to her own the whole night trying to listen to Shikamaru sleeping quietly.

Shikamaru's mother Yoshino came out of the room looking worried.

"It's fine, I'll handle him." Temari said.

"But you don't-"

"He's my husband. He needs me. Go back to sleep," Temari cutted Yoshino off. And proceeded her journey to her husband's room.

When she reached it and closed the door behind her. She saw Shikamaru thrashing the covers. He was drowning-coughing-crying in pain it looked like. She went to him and talked to him but was answered-he was attacking her, yelling. Temari backed away and then took the chair near the bed, close and somehow managed to sit Shikamaru there and put his arms to the side and wraped him around with the covers tightly-like a cacoon.

"Hush, now Shikamaru. Don't be a cry baby." Temari said quietly. Kissing her husband's lips and she hummed to him again, he was quieting down. She sat on the floor and laid her head on his lap, still humming that tune that calms him down. This time around he fell quietly to sleep.

"I love you..." Temari softly whispered. A tear drop escaping her.

A couple of hours and it was dawn by then-Shikamaru woke up and looked around the room that was slightly lighted. He found Temari, her head laying on his lap-sitting down on the floor, her arms sort of around him, he noticed he was wrapped up.

"Temari...?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Shikamaru mouth slightly opened. Sometimes he would truly catch moments of Temari being so like this, and they were so beautiful...everything about her...he can't help but need to love her...

"Thank you" Shikamaru said. "Thank you for not leaving me...and for coming to me."

Temari stood up and then leaned forward and kissed him.

"Shikamaru" She released the hold of the covers, he was now free to make a move.

"Temari," Their eyes locked on each other, dilated and hazy.

*************************

Oh hell yeah. Hate me now bitchies(jk, don't xD). Where WAS THAT LEADING TO????

-evil laughter- I make you wait, and don't give you much of answers...X'D

Oh yeah, when i said tem's part would be answered-it would be on the next chap of this...i gave Shika's town one chap and Tem's one chap-i think it was better that way. XD

S**hows you what the important emergency between Temari and her brothers.**

**Shows you what the newlyweds, non-consummated marriage life would be.**

It did show you those parts...you know temari and gaara having the talk.

And it does SHOWS you their non-consummated- cough- cough- marriage alot here. XD

twas adorable right? no? oh well u cant do nothing about that im the writer what i say goes.

**Shows you what happened to Shikamaru. **

Don't you dare lie to me and say it did not! XD it was at the start-...haha some part _;

**explains you what Shikamaru is and what haunts him and hunts him.**

The genius explained it what he is. -_- and thats all he could come up with? Can you blame him? He has nightmares for pete sakes. And he did talk about what haunts him and hunts him-honestly it was not easy for him to be open (he said to me, he needs more time with Temari). If not then you can just pick up the hints all over this chapter o you know me I never give straight answers. Gee, you all should know by now i am a confusing writer. (And its Shika's fault, he begged me for more time!!)

Type of Writer I am-Give Question-Answers with Questions- o.o;

What Temari is and how she saved Shika's life is next chapter. It be touchy touchy. With thrown humor here and there and questions everywhere. And nothing being solve. xD

Oh just a question...I never wrote a Lemon. So don't ask for one. Of course it wont happen, helloo?? Theyre at parents place xDD (bro reads this, bro will not allow, bro must go down neee? or noo? dnt hurt him tho, I love my bro ^^)

XD will you guys be happy with the-they did it-and thats it description??? Or no??

Are you gonna tell me I need to broaden my horizon? hahaha xDD

Do you guys forgive me for updating late? '_' This is a long chapter...and I was not happy with parts and re-did it. And put stuff for later chap. gomen-gomen

Love Always, Anne

P.S. '_' Ima head off to sleep. XD


	10. Chapter 10: Filler Chap

Under no circumstances-

Because I do read romance novels, and there's movies and stuff, hell who's truly innocent except the babies and lil kiddies.

So who writes it? I wrote it duh, I am widening my horizon and I got permission from my brother.

Anyways man, I miss my good time reviewers, sorry guys. Love you guys though, you guys review always make me smile, honestly. And I love the criticism. And to know you enjoy the read.

Roxxihearts,its cool, its cool. haha. damn your mails. lol.

pinky bulma, thank you for loving it.

custardmaker, thanks for the awesome, ah awesome review!

OhMan and ShikaTemaIsLove, hey thank you. Haha, I seem to say it alot but truly I am thanking ya guys.

And to my readers and favoriters and alerters, thanks!! Mahalo!!

Hehe, my excuse? Yes, i always got one handy.

And just so you're asking.

I had loads of project and exams for the last couple of weeks and still going.

And my addiction to maple is not helping. chehheee, i know. same as always.

******

They stared into each others eyes. Her eyes were filled with lust and desire. A heavy wanting for Shikamaru deep within her, burning her. She wanted him and she wasn't afraid to let him know anymore. She bit her lower lip lightly, she was nervous. Was she welcomed? She stared into his eyes. His eyes were smoky, his lips parted. He lifted his hands and layed them on her waist and pulled her to him, their position, She was straddling him as he sits on the chair, and she on him. She encircled her arms around his neck.

"I would never leave you," Temari whispered to him.

Shikamaru thanked her with a passionate kiss. His right hand resting on the small of her back and his other hand roaming freely on her smooth tanned leg. Shikamaru found it very hard to control himself seeing as she was wearing a laced night gown. He only now seen her wear something so feminine during the night, mostly she was clad with her tinker pajamas. But not this night-dawn.

"Thank heavens for laces," Shikamaru said as they reluctantly broke the kiss to catch their breath.

Temari smiled, "Because I know you were going to be with me tonight." She said with a husky voice. It had turned Shikamaru so much on, than before, that it actually was starting to hurt. Where the hell is the release? But he won't lose himself. Temari even felt his arousal, which she was on top it.

She pulled on his nightshirt and without really thinking-or waiting-because she lacked the patient, she forced it open sending buttons flying and cluttering down to the floor. She ran her hands all over his body, as they kissed and his tongue seeking hers. A moan escaped from her, she wanted more and she felt hot all over. Why must she burn herself?

Shikamaru lifted her up and they left the chair-Temari held onto him as he layed her down his bed. He was above her-how odd it was-only now she was turning really red, she started this.

She closed her eyes gently as he lowered his head and kissed her neck. She felt his tongue too, tickling the side of her neck, she squirmed under him. Shikamaru struggled to keep himself up, feeling her below him.

She opened her eyes and opened her mouth and then closed it, as Shikamaru continued to make love to her neck. She bit her lips to stop herself from moaning. She wanted to hit herself right now because now she wants to interrogate Shikamaru. Who else has he been with? Why was he so good at this? A moaned escaped from her-as he sucked on her skin and kissed the sensitive flesh.

He pulled away and then looked at her in question because she was not participating.

"What?" He asked. "Did I hurt you?" His expression went from lust to worried.

_Did I really hurt her?_

_Oh my god, he really cares for me...and I am hell of a jealous woman!_

"Who else have you been with?" Temari asked.

"What?"

"Who else did you do it with, huh?" Her eyes narrowing.

"Did what with who huh?"

"You know...other women!" She glared now.

"No one, you will be my first, Temari."

"Ah," She blushed,"Really?"

"Yes,"

_I love you, _Temari wanted to say but damn that just would ruin everything. She so doesn't want to hurt him now when she have him so close, they were so close...

************************

"Shikaku, go back to sleep." Yoshino said, pinching the side of her husband.

"I can't with all that ruckus going around. Geez, you think the lazy boy won't have that much stamina."

"He's your son." Yoshino said.

"Which mean I won't have enough sleep!"

"Make good use of the night then." Yoshino said teasingly.

"...Nah, too troublesome."

And so he was kicked out of the bed.

*********************

Shikamaru saw his dad go out of the room.

"What are you doing outside?" He asked.

"Eh, your mom is too demanding."

_Ahhh....akward_

"What are you doing outside?" It was his dad turn to ask.

"Just getting a breathing." Shikamaru replied.

"Ahh, that's my son."

"No, it's nothing like that, old man." Shikamaru said, trying to make it clear.

"Right, right. And all those noises were just for show."

Shikamaru almost choked."Argh, dad!"

**********************

Shikamaru went back into the room, and saw Temari on the bed, smiling at him.

"Another round?"

"No, I'm too tired. I want to sleep."

"Aww c'mon Shikamaru! Please! One more!" Temari pouted.

"Go to sleep, woman."

Shikamaru found his way to her and slided next to her, she immediately went to his side, and rested her head on his chest and her hand restin on his well muscled stomach.

"I'll beat you with shogi next time."

"Haha, right. In your dreams."

They kissed each other a good night sleep.

Their marriage still not consumated-because Shikamaru being a gentleman that he was, remembered that Temari wanted a real wedding before anything happens. So he pulled away, even though she was another story.

_Shikamaru frowned and then laid next to her._

_"What are you doing?"_

_The body next to Shikamaru, sat up and glared at him._

_"Being next to you"_

_"I don't want you next to me, I want you on top of me or me on top of you. Or whatever position the deed can be done."_

_Of course all those things were said to pull some expression out of the lazy butt._

_"We can't" He blushed furiously like the virgin he was._

_"Why not?"_

_"We're not married yet."_

_"Yes we are!! We're married, hello! You introduced me as your wife in your village!"_

_"Yeah, but when we get to your town, they won't count it."_

_"I don't give a shit. C'mon Shikamaru!" _

_She moved and straddled him. _

_"Oi, troublesome, what are you doing?"_

_"You may not want to do it, but your man wants it. VERY BAD." Both of their eyes drifted to the man._

_Shikamaru started laughing and then sat up too, and embraced her and brought her down with him, she on top of him, locked in embraces._

_He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes, _

_"I want to know you more first,"_

_"Argh," Temari groaned,"And here I thought you being a gentleman was a good thing. It kills." She was joking though, and she loved Shikamaru more and more with each passing day._

_Temari frowned and then wiggled her hips, earning a groan from Shikamaru._

_"Uh huh, well if you're absolutely sure. Whatever, your lost."_

God, how he loves the woman too much!

XxXxXxXXxxX

No, this was not the said promise Chapter, this is the Filler Chapter, mostly dedicated to the couples. I intended it this way, I was going to put it with Temari's story part but I figured I should just split it apart.

Aren't they cute?

The Temari's story will be up this Saturday, if not, you could always send me hate mails and I don't mind. Frankly I am so happy I didn't give up on this story.

Though you guys are so gonna kill me 'cause I started another story of ShikaTema,

"Prince Charming" and I am so pissed at myself because I am not even done with a story yet!

And I made this new story, its saved, and didn't put it up, I figured I should finish it then post it up, so I won't torture people with my lazy ways and how I am very irresponsible.

But I'ma name it "Hawaiian Summer Love", it is a combination fully dedicated to NaruHina and ShikaTema. The title tells all! I am writing it because hell my summer is starting! And dude, hawaii! Surf's up!! And this time around no more magic oh except for love. Love is Magic to me. No more weird Vampire stuff or olden days. It's twenty first century. woot, i enjoy reading it to my

Shikamaru and Hinata are haoles, (foreigners), coming into Hawaii, they're little visit to the beach led them to meeting two blonde, tanned, blue eyes, local, Temari and Naruto. It was only a short meeting as Temari had dragged Naruto to say Hi to the pale beauty that had caught his eyes as he looked back into the ocean and saw Hinata standing there wearing a white dress that was flowing like the ocean itself, and later on they realized. Oh hell, they don't speak their language! And what is this? Shikamaru and Hinata, are not fluent in english and have no idea what kind of english the locals were using.

"Yeah, whatever, brah, we pau here, we go mickie d's at haleiwa, them haole all over the place, cuz." It's called Pidgin, they had heard.

"Nani desu...ano..."

"Aloha!"

A love story how people find love even when they are truly different...one island, one love, under the tropical sun.

O.o What ya guys think? Is it nice?

Yeah, my fave couples in Naruto

is ShikaTema and NaruHina.

Peace, Anne.


	11. Chapter 11 gaaah!

R.I.P. MJ "King of Pop"

I will always remember you and your amazing talents. You worked hard to be great and you achieve greatness in my opinion. You'll always be remembered through your music and dance steps like the moon walk, and your unique style and the way you helped people all around.

-Anne-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I had Writer's Block! T.T Or like I had no idea how to write it out...x.x gaaah.

So ahm My best friend MS.E and I have a girl crush on in transformers. (haha)

We also have a crush on a gay guy. Which our gay friend likes. And we're cheering him on.

!wOOw! You could do it!!!!

And they're just crushes, so ;) our bfs wont mind. xD

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari was worried to bring Shikamaru to her hometown for many reasons not so good.

Would it shock him that the town was not welcoming?

It was not the most beautiful sight ever, it was hot and HOT and almost like a ghost town.

The only storms they are most likely to have were sands storms and that would pass as rain.

Worried she was because it was not a place where someone could truly love it, be able to. In fact everyone seems to leave the place, and she was one of those people.

"You're place?" Shikamaru merely said.

Temari nodded grimly. She was very self-conscious. She was feeling slightly sick.

"It's...well..." Shikamaru was looking for perfect words to describe her hometown with no lies spoken but not also hurt her feelings. It was obvious for some reason they don't like their hometown, why else would they leave it and have dread?

Shikamaru took her hand and squeezed it, "I love it," He said. Temari looked up into his eyes to see if he was truly lying, but there were so much sincerity in his eyes. "I don't want to be corny and everything since you're so not into romantic stuff, but I love this place 'cause this is where you came from."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxX

Temari was so out of it. She was afraid of her own people. She had to keep watch of the men with their faces covered and their eyes only showed, she knew eyes with killer intent too well and she would do everything in her power to protect Shikamaru...oh shit.

It's a good thing Shikamaru doesn't notice how odd she was acting. She was clinging to him and most of the time looks like she was shielding him from people in fact she was walking so fast it's like she was pulling on him with a rope and telling him to hurry up. She didn't even bother introducing him at all.

"Temari," A deep voice called and there he was, Temari's sorta like a dad figure, Baki. "Who's the young man with you?"

Oh shit. She blinked a couple of times. How the hell does she introduce Shikamaru to Baki. Shikamaru looked at Temari and he lifted a delicate eyebrow at her. Oh geez, she'd been given the eyebrow. Her lips twitched a little and she opened her mouth about to truthfully say the truth to Baki, she owes them both that.

"Nara, you're here." Kankurou jumped in front of him.

"You look murderous...or a clown, I can't decide." Shikamaru openly said.

Temari had to agree, Kankurou does look like a murderous clown...okay, he said either one of those, but to her, Kankurou is both in one. She frowned at his brother and the clothes he wore, all black, and his hat was also black. It's a good thing they specifically design his clothes to cool him from the heat even if it was black.

"Is he an acquiantance? A business-" Baki started.

"Nope, he's uhm...my bro-in-law, Baki. Temari didn't tell you yet?" Kankurou asked.

"No,"

"No,"

Baki and Shikamau said at the same time.

Temari gulped. Okay, so Shikamaru HAD definitely noticed what she's been neglecting to do and that's to flat out say she's going to marry him. She hoped she wouldn't be question by the councils in the town...they were harsh on her family...they would be much worse with an outsider especially from a specific other town…

She didn't even have a bit of courage to look at Shikamaru in the eyes.

How awful…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

Gaara frowned slightly as he caught sight of Nara Shikamaru going off in a total different direction from his sister, Temari. He figured Temari was going to catch up with him but she made no further move but just watched him leave. He walked to his sister, he was slightly concern, especially with that broken up expression she was unsuccessfully hiding.

He cleared his throat which made Temari revert her eyes to him instead of the Nara-guy.

"A love quarrel so soon?" Gaara asked, his voice didn't hint any concern though he was truly concern.

"Yeah," Temari said a bit resigned, "It's my fault. I was…a bit…well I'm totally scared of introducing him to everyone here. I don't want him getting hurt. You know how people here aren't as accepting. They were under some cruel hands for so many years I think they don't even know what wrong or right is anymore. What if, they hurt Shikamaru? What if…what if I'm going to lose him?"

Gaara rested a hand on his sister shoulder and…tried his best with words, "Sometimes in love, you cannot forever shelter them, you must learn to let them go."

"Oh man, you have to be kiddin' me. You know as well as I do that this ain't gonna work. So why don't you just let the man go and let him die peacefully. It won't hurt much now than later, ya know."

Gaara glared at his older brother Kankurou. It wasn't the best time for his stupid remarks, he talks and doesn't clearly know what he's saying. Frankly it's damaging to their sister as Gaara noticed Temari winced at the comment Kankurou had made.

"Pay no mind to him, Shikamaru is intelligent no doubt. He'll figure out our ways sooner that we expect and when he does, well, if he loves you he will stay by your side." Gaara said simply. Well he said it simply enough but was it truly that simple?

Could love between two different people truly have harmony?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shikamaru didn't go as far, just far enough not to get lost. He found a little old restaurant, designed with old banners and it was like country sort. No fancy lights or fancy waiters readying to serve your every need. He wasn't even sure as he looked at the food a man was cooking, was indeed edible.

"You're not around here," the man spoke up.

"What gives me away?" Shikamaru asked. How easily they could determine if he was an outsider, he felt in short…out of place and well seem to have a target when everyone is aware you're not one of them, it's like…you're not welcomed.

"Everything," the man simply said, "You gonna get some food or not?"

"Ahm…" He was about to say No, but the man quickly filled out a bowl for him. He stared at the food inside the bowl and was slightly afraid to ask what's in it. The man pointed at the chair closest to him and Shikamaru took it as an invitation even though it felt like a silent order to sit, he did so.

"You afraid I poison you lad?" Shikamaru shook his head, how odd this place was. Sort of like another world entirely because the modern world hasn't caught up in this part yet, it seems so. Shikamaru had seen the houses they were made out of woods from trees being cut down, they were not even smoothed properly because they probably didn't have the proper equipment to be able to do it.

"I'm just deciding if I am a man if I eat it."

The man laughed, clearly amused with Shikamaru, "Eating food turn boys to men now? Never heard of such, back then…well, back then the world was entirely different."

"How so?" Shikamaru had to admit, he was slightly curious.

"Suna was famous and well known. It prospered so well, by knowledge and wealth. Though they were short in peace, Suna never had peace…as you can see, this is Suna remnants of the past as you would say. Destroyed through war and from out of the world powers."

That surely caught Shikamaru's attention.

"So, why do people tend to leave this place when it was so great back then? I mean…like your ancestors didn't have faith in the place enough to rebuild it?"

"You're a different being, and I am a different being."

"Huh…"

"You're food is getting cold. You should eat it," The man said.

Shikamaru took another good look at the food, it looked odd and well not much a look that would make you want to eat it. But he ate it anyway because he was very aware of the kids he had passed by earlier that looked like they haven't eaten in ages. He finished the food within minutes, it was absolutely delicious and Shikamaru found himself smiling.

"What was it?" He asked.

The man grinned, "You have so much to learn in life, so young, so young and tragic the people of today are." He said sighing and then did a 380 spin, and wiggled his eyebrows. He was odd, but his eyes were friendly enough. "You would only be interested in the good but not in the bad. But it's in the bad that makes the good."

Shikamaru tilted his head slightly and nodded, "That's how we grow and progress…we learn from the bad."

"There are always two sides,"

"I feel like we are talking about two different things."

"Smart lad, very smart and aware, well that would be $1000" The man opened his greedy palm and had the audacity to smile like he was innocent at Shikamaru. Shikamaru had to smile at the man though, he was truly intriguing in short. He quickly tried to grab that amount of money but-

"Ouch!"

"And you are Temari's husband…please, tell me why would you pay that much for something so small?"

Shikamaru 's eyes widened a bit and he had to frown but continued to answer.

"To some it may not be worth it at all but to others it might be worth their lifetime…"

"I feel like we are talking about two different things." The man said, copying the words Shikamaru had said mere moments-minutes ago.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shikamaru left the man long ago.

The man smiled, "I excel in deception," he mumbled.

"Good times," another guy came out behind the shop and frowned as he found his friend reading a book, he resisted the urge to hit him with it.

"So when will it happen?"

"Dude, how many times we've been through this!? Don't ask when, you will jinx it."

"You think they did it yet?"

"Naw...'cause don't they look tense! Man, we need to give 'em a book gettin' rid off sexual frustration one-oh-one."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Temari was slightly panicked when she hadn't seen Shikamaru for the rest of the day and the sun was already setting. She would have asked around but then people lie all the time, she cursed herself. She doesn't like how she was going about her own hometown, disliking them and such. It's not like she would kill anyone in their town because Gaara practically leads it. But she knew she would hurt them if anything happens to Shikamaru. After accepting a life changing move to save Shikamaru, she would do anything for him...almost.

"Do you have hard time trusting?"

Temari turned to look at her right and saw Shikamaru there, against the wall, and stifling a yawn. He seemed to have gotten a tan, he'd been walking around under the hot sun possibly the whole day she hadn't seen him.

A part of her wanted to ask if he was sun burn, another was, if he was, she would make sure to hit the sensitive parts.

She remained quiet, she was afraid to say anything.

"I'm not asking you to trust me, I just want to know why you have the hardest time." Shikamaru continued because Temari had not spoken at all.

Temari felt some feeling rush into her body and she couldn't explain it but the world was shaking...No. She was shaking, and she felt wet, she was crying. A silent cry. Shikamaru pulled her into him and they just held each other in comfort for the longest time, until Temari even fell asleep and Shikamaru had no choice to carry her back.

Shikamaru had noticed everything. It's almost hard to miss something when you're watching closely and that was what he had been doing since the moment they were coming here. He figured Temari was not as strong as she show she was. She was strong but she perhaps have some nightmares like he does. And all he wants to do was be there, trust him to be there for her to help her through it. But he wouldn't force her to, he would wait patiently for the moment to come.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Temari opened her eyes, they felt heavy though her chest felt light like she just told some secret to someone. She frowned, she didn't remember falling asleep in her old childhood bedroom. She didn't even remember coming home because she told herself she wouldn't be going home until she finds Shikamaru. But Shikamaru was no where in sight.

She started to panick and quickly tried to get up and sort of tangled with the blankets and fell down to the floor with no grace at all. She was used to waking up early. She was not the type to panick and show it either. She was truly off when it comes to Shikamaru.

She jogged down, looking for her brothers to ask if they had seen Shikamaru. The house was practically empty. Their family consisting of Gaara, Kankurou and herself, never truly depended on someone. They were self made practically. There was a point in their lives that they would kill each other and they wouldn't care.

She came into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks.

Gaara was drinking hot tea and Kankurou was wolfing down pancakes while Shikamaru was wearing a white apron and even sporting a chef hat, was putting more pancakes on the plate. He had flour on his cheek and nose. There eggs and bacons cooked already. It actually looked good and smelled good.

Shikamaru completely turned around as he layed down the plate of pancakes on the table, he caught sight of the table and then he instantly smiled. Temari felt her heart quickening. She hadn't quite noticed until now how fast Shikamaru smiles when he sees her, or how fast she smiled back when he did it. In fact, she knew she was smiling big because her brothers were staring at her. To know Kankurou actually took time to stop eating to take notes on the changes on her were something worth noticing.

"Ahm" She cleared her throat.

Shikamaru went to her and pulled out a chair, and she sat. And she was about to ask if he ate already but he seemed busy and she didn't want to bother him. Actually she felt suddenly shy. She didn't know if they were all good last night because she didn't remember any talking between them.

He took off the hat and the apron and neatly put it to the side and started cleaning up the messes. When he was done, he frown at her and shook his head. Temari was about to go off and ask why he was shaking his head, but then went around and sat next to her and put pancakes on her plate and then eggs and then bacon and even poured her milk and juice. She opened her mouth to say she loves food but she doesn't eat THAT much.

But then he started eating.

Off her plate.

Pouring syrup into the pancakes.

And then, he cut a piece of the pancake and fed her.

And he did it again.

And all Temari did was wait almost like a little kid to be fed.

And when she had bits left on her lips that she felt were there and was about to clean it off, Shikamaru picked it and ate it. She completely blushed. Oh hell yeah. Who wouldn't? But she almost wanted to laugh because...

Kankurou dropped his fork and his mouth was open wide and he was totally in shocked.

Gaara stop midway into drinking his tea and then blinked a couple of times and went back to drinking it, he sort of shrugged it off and had the air of he should just learn to get use to it soon.

"Did you sleep well?" Shikamaru asked, as he ate some bacon and pretended like he did this everyday of his life.

"Ah, yeah, thanks for asking." Temari said and reached for the juice and then paused to ask, "Where did you sleep?" OooO. Wasn't that just a dead give away what kind of wife she'll be.

Jealous. Possesive. Along the lines Protective and Selfish when it comes to him, she would definitely say she wouldn't share. And like as usual she'll be demanding.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as if they were thinking along the same lines.

"I slept well, thanks." He replied and smiled and before she could even talk back, he gave her a quick peck on the lips and picked up the dirty dishes and put them down on the counter and washed his hands and said a quick bye.

"Did I miss something?" Temari asked.

Kankurou got up and went to the counter and the shocking part so far in Temari's day was her brother actually washing the dishes without her asking or beating him up to do it.

"No, except Shikamaru made friends with some of the villagers here and they asked him if they could play with them since they were in need of an extra person."

"Play? Play what?"

"Not play games, A play, as in they would dance or sing or act...about something."

"Since when do they do that around here?"

"Since Shikamaru came," Gaara replied as if that wasn't suspicious at all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**The Play**

**Produced and Directed By**

**Esiuol Enna **

**Shikamaru plays as Zachary**

**Gaara plays as himself and Shukaku (The Demon)**

**Kankurou plays as Romeo**

**Naruto plays as Fox (Nine Tails xD)**

**Sai plays as Inkheart (. cuz he uses ink??)**

**The Special Woman! xD**

"You heard about the Fallen?" Romeo nudged Gaara, who glared at him and then completely walked away. (The audience laughed quietly and Kankurou was left on stage by himself gawking at his younger brother he even hissed, "You don't know how to act!")

The first set of the play was completely lost.

Shikamaru part was next to play as Zachary, how weird he even said yes. Gaara had asked him personally right after the villagers asked if he would love to be part of the play and Gaara was the one who said he should play as Zachary.

Shikamaru had read the script and was hooked and reread it a couple of times that he actually commit the lines into memory even though it was utter trouble to have done so.

Romeo walked around (The set changing into a sort of midnight town), Romeo spotted the girls, and talked to them, they giggled and shuffled and did some pull and push but eventually (after some few laughters) Romeo had one girl for each arms.

"I wish I have alot of arms" Romeo said and flashed a grin.

Zachary came in and bumped into Romeo, "A good dawn and morrow to you, good sir." Zachary greeted Romeo, "Ladies" Romeo and Zachary nodded at each other.

"To why you linger so late for a man with your reputation is questionable," Romeo said.

"And yet your lingering is no need to be question because they know you well?"

"They know I'm bad and that is there to it," He gave the girls kisses.

"And they have no need to know that there is good in you?"

"And what good is in me?"

"The love and gentleness you show for those women, sir." Zachary said. "It is true some may say it's vulgar and very looked down upon. But they do not know you love them. 'Tis truly not your fault you love them both and can't choose"

"But it's wrong."

"But we love our Romeo" The two women said.

(Temari, who just happen to come by at the time and sat next to Gaara, coughed because if she didn't she would have been laughing. Kankurou was incredibly good because he was so in character with the "Romeo" and Shikamaru had a slight swag into him that his character was oozing sex appeal, or maybe it was just the way Shikamaru had his hair loose and he was wearing a white polo that wasn't button all the way and wearing some incredibly sexy black pants. Though the way he stood there, he was a seducer and he was seducing his audience even if some had commented it was quite boring. People in this town want action not any sort of life lesson or romance.)

Romeo and the two girls left and Zachary was left alone on the stage.

(Gaara stood up and excused himself to Temari, Temari asked him where he was headed but Gaara didn't answer.)

"I wish to free myself. I no longer know who I am as time passes by. All I do...Pretend. Being someone else for so long, I am losing myself more and more. Sometimes I catch myself asking Who I am. And then I am answered with silence because I no longer know. I fell in love with a woman one day and I told her all my lies. I was living my lies and she was now part of that life I created. I told her I was someone great, someone worth being with, someone who she could introduce her parents to and then I am not that person."

Zachary sunked down to the ground. (Light dimmed)

"What is wrong with you, Shadow?"

Zachary jumped up and stood to face the three new comers.

"Do I know you?"

"Shadow, how could you not know who we are? We've been friends since childhood. Is this town good to take down?"

"Fox, Shukaku, Inkheart... I never thought we would cross paths again." Zachary made a move to the sword that hang on his side. People in this town were always armed just in case of people like them.

"A move." Shukaku said and took a step forward.

"With us." Fox said, who flashed a thumbs up.

"Against us." Inkheart said and he rested his hands on his waists.

"Do you know, Shadow?

"Or should we say Zachary?" Inkheart smiled and Zachary shivered.

Zachary thought "I was drenched in fear when I caught sight of my old friends. They had the air of mayhem in them. They get strength in knowing they strike fears to others. They were still the same. But he was one of them too. I didn't know what to do."

"What made you come by?" Zachary relaxed and smoothed his hair and smiled the same smile Inkheart have done, which was not warm. It was a chilling smile, each one of them knew how to smile that way.

"We heard about the daughter of a wealthy merchant. We thought we could make some quick money along the way to terrorize this town."

"I see," Zachary nodded, though he was incredibly weary.

"Be a good pal and give us some shelter for awhile,"

Zachary done exactly that. He sheltered his old friends because he thought it was the right thing to do. He was one of them and he would always protect his people. Though the town he had lived in for years were freaking out because of the sudden disappearance of their treasures.

Zachary faced his friends with blind eyes. Meaning he was ignoring the fact what his friends had done were wrong. He wasn't part of it but he wasn't stopping it. He feel wretched because he was caught between his loyalty to his friends against the town that had welcomed him so with open arms, practically.

One day the girl he had fallen in love with came by.

Zachary was breathless when she walked by, her hair was tied up elegantly and her bangs were loose to shape her beautiful face, she was incredibly beautiful.

(So beautiful that Shikamaru said, "Whoa, you're beautiful." When it wasn't part of the script, in fact 'Zachary' wasn't suppose to speak at all to the woman he loved because he felt it be wrong to continue to associate with someone so pure. Temari narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, she would sooo...settle this later with Shikamaru. And who the heck is that woman!)

"Hasmin," Zachary whispered softly as he passed her by without so much as a smile on his face nor did he wave a hello or spoke hello.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Temari had picked up a rock and was sort of playing with it, toasting it lightly and not so high up and it kept coming back to her and she continued. Someone cleared her throat behind her and she looked and saw Baki with his usual expression.

"I hope you know that people are watching." Baki said.

"Baki, you shouldn't say such things. It's like daring a wild fire."

"Nice Simile," Baki said, "But you shouldn't so much worry about him."

"I'm not."

"You won't lose him." Baki said.

Temari went rigid. She actually crushed the rock she held because of that one statement.

Baki's eyes actually showed concern. "He truly cares for you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After the show was over Temari waited for Shikamaru. Everyone came out except Shikamaru. She saw Naruto and Sai and they hugged her and flashed her grins. Funny how she never noticed Naruto had sharp canine tooth. Naruto caught her staring and they immediately shrunk.

"Sorry, it happens alot when I'm happy."

Sai and Temari remained silent.

"Ahhhhh...Not that kinda happy." Naruto said immediately.

Sai patted Naruto's back and said "It's alright Naruto, I won't tell Hinata and Shikamaru that Temari makes you happy." Sai smiled.

"Gyaah! Not like that! No! Ew, that's disgusting!"

Temari still remained silent.

"I won't tell him, you insulted her either." Sai said still smiling.

"No! I don't mean she's disgusting. I just...mean...like...Yeah! You know, right Temari?"

Temari nodded her head. "I know."

"Yata! Thanks..."

"Don't worry I won't tell." Temari smiled just the way Sai did.

Naruto...x.x

"Say what are you two doing here?" Temari asked.

Naruto and Sai answered as if they weren't lying.

"Just spying," Because they weren't lying.

"Ah...okay..." Akward.

Naruto and Sai walked off because Naruto was off to go see Gaara and Sai was gonna go see Kankurou. It seems Sai and Kankurou met earlier and hit it off as some buds because they were both artist.

Temari walked and caught sight of the woman earlier giving Shikamaru a hug and then her hand lingering on Shikamaru's arm. The woman was also smiling and her eyes were filled with lust. Temari never actually saw all red until now, she was seeing red and she wanted to just march there and like kick the woman's ass. But she relaxed a bit because Shikamaru was not looking at the woman with lust, he was withdrawn and when Temari caught eyes with him, Shikamaru's eyes instantly changed with wanting.

Temari knew she was full of confidence with her fighting skills but never with men.

But Shikamaru walking straight to her and leaving the hellah hot woman for Temari made her pretty damn feel great. Especially when Shikamaru kissed her like they haven't seen each other in years. Temari gazed into his eyes and actually purred a bit. She was so loving it. So opposite of yesterday.

"Did you enjoy the play?"

Temari wrapped her arms around him possesively, and then actually nuzzled his neck and gave the woman who was still there with mouth wide open an icy glare and clealy sending a message, "he's mine, back off"

"Hah, would have been better if there were some action."

"No kiddin', that's what the town folks said, though they said I did a good job in acting especially the romantic part."

Temari pulled back just a little bit.

"Pining for the wealthy daughter's merchant..."

"Yeah,"

"She's so not your type."

Shikamaru grinned.

"And you are?"

"Yupp, that woman has no backbone what so ever, if that was me up there, I'll be beating Fox, Shukaku and inkheart when they said they were going to hurt me. I would also beat Zachary up for acting like I can't protect myself. I mean c'mon, "Go on without me shit? Heck no you're not gonna get rid off me that fast." Temari made a face.

"True, and I don't want to get rid off you."

They were about to embrace into some steamy kisses when they had that strong feeling like they were being watch and when they turned...Temari saw most of the villagers watching them.

"Ahm, hi." She said, back again to wanting to shield Shikamaru.

"Hey, did you enjoy the show? Next time I promise they'll be more action and ketchup."

The villagers nodded and mummbled, "Good, good" and some said "It's always good to see different stuff though."

One lil kid came up to Shikamaru and Temari and looked at them and said.

"I didn't know Zachary was a two timer like Romeo. Mister, would you be pulling off the same thing Romeo did by saying he couldn't help but love two people and it's better to love many?"

"He's not a two timer. If he was, he's dead. And if 'Zachary'" Temari gave a look at Shikamaru, "pulled what Romeo pulled, well he'll be poison."

Shikamaru chuckled.

"Mister, I give you props. You got balls to go bein' lovin' with her. Or maybe your brain fell out." And the kid ran off.

"Well...wasn't that...new." Shikamaru said. "Nice folks."

"Straightforward more like it."

"Like you, ha!"

"I never said I was a Juliet."

"But Juliet was the one who proposed to Romeo."

"Hey!" Temari elbowed him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sorry I had to make some cracks with Romeo and Juliet.

Is that a love story? xD It's genius!

Ah yeah, if no one gets the last part...

Temari saved Shikamaru's life by doing the "mojojojo XD" and in Shikamaru's kind that's almost like the same thing as marrying. So kinda like Temari proposed and Shikamaru said yes.

In romeo and juliet, juliet was the one proposing marriage she said something like if love is honorable propose marriage and send some words tomorrow (idk the exact words but its along those lines i think...x.X), while romeo did not mention no marrying at all till juliet said so...haha! in my opinion he wanted some booty. xD

Sorry for those people who truly love Romeo and Juliet.

Yeah.....yeah....I had writer's block...x.x

I still do...

dang it....so sad....waaaah...

Took long to update. =[ and I didn't even get to where I want. Gaaah!!!

But I don't want to abandon! I will continue! I will destroy my writer's block!!! -uses temari's fan- ~.~

.Dang it Dang it.

So sorry,

Anne....T.T


End file.
